The Troll Queen
by Jpbake
Summary: Lion King Parody: Princess Poppy had everything a future Queen could want, A father who taught her how to be royal, A best friend and possibly future mate, and servants who waited on her every need. But one day tragedy strikes, turning her world upside down leaving her alone and a outcast.
1. Circle of life

**First, I would like to give a shout out to Black Raider and riverajocabed 1 for inspiring me to make this story, Black Raider your Beauty and the Beast Parody Poppy in the great troll was amazing and your Frozen Parody Frozen Trolls is just as amazing. Riveracabed 1 your Tangled parody is just as amazing and your suggestions on who I should cast in this story was very helpful. Both of you helped inspire me to make this Trolls parody to Lion King and if you read this I hope I do you two proud.**

 **Also Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Trolls characters, they belong to Dreamworks animation.**

 **Also the song Circle of life belongs to Disney and Elton John.**

 **(Into to the circle of life, I'm not even going to attempt to try to spell out that African chant.)**

The sun was rising in the troll lands, the same as it did every morning at six A.M. However this particular morning was far from normal in the troll lands. For a new troll has been born, a troll princess. Two weeks ago Queen Rosiepuff had given birth to Princess Poppy, a pink troll with pink hair and pink eyes. The news spread rapidly throughout the troll lands about the new princess. And today after spending two weeks cooped up in the royal's pod on the top of Pride tree, Poppy was finally being presented to the rest of the kingdom in a huge presentation.

The Royal staff was hard at work getting everything ready. They had been up all night putting up banners, planting pink flowers all throughout Pride tree, and making sure, everything was as perfect as could be when Princess Poppy was presented.

As soon as the sun rose, every troll big and stepped out of their pods and walked in a single file line toward Pride Tree. Normally the trolls wouldn't be up at the crack of dawn, usually choosing to stay in bed till at least seven or eight. But today was a special day so they made the sacrifice. After all, it wasn't everyday a princess was born. So as they opened their pods, they blinked a few times as the stepped blindly into the sun.

 _From the day we arrived on the planet. And blinking, stepped into the sun_

 _There's more to see, than can ever be been. More to do than can ever be done._

As the trolls stepped past a puddle some of the troll children tried to stop and play in the puddle, only for their parents to pull them out and scold them for getting their nice clothes dirty. Normally the parents wouldn't mind their kids playing in puddles, after all kids are going to be kids. But today was such a special day that they wanted everyone to look their best when arriving to the presentation.

 _There's far to much to take in here. More to find then can ever be found._

 _But the sun rolling high through the sapphire sky, keeps great and small on the endless round._

Making her way through the crowd of Trolls as they arrived to the Pride tree was Suki, A red troll with yellow hair who served as King Peppy's Majordomo. She swung her hair as she made her way through each tree branch before arriving at the top of the tree where Peppy stood over the entire kingdom. She bowed toward Peppy as she arrived in his presence. Peppy just smiled back at Suki, happy to see her in his presence, which was more than he could say about his own brother Creek. Nobody had seen Creek all morning and with it being Poppy's presentation he was furious that Creek wasn't there to celebrate with him. Granted Peppy and Creek had never had that great of a relationship to begin with, they fought throughout their entire childhood and their relationship now was rocky at best. But with this being Poppy's presentation Peppy was hoping that Creek would put aside their differences for one mourning to support the new princess. But as more and more trolls arrived Peppy scolded himself for getting his hopes up.

 _It's the circle of life and it moves us all. Through despair and hope, through faith and love._

 _Till we find our place on the path unwinding. It's the circle, the circle of life._

Next up the tree was a glittery silver troll named Guy Diamond. Guy diamond served as shaman of the troll lands and was one of Peppy's oldest friends. The other trolls bowed as Guy diamond made his way through the crowd and up the tree.

Peppy greeted Guy Diamond with a smile and a welcoming hug before leading him inside the pod. Inside the pod sitting on a rocking chair was Queen Rosiepuff, and curled up in her hands was two week old princess Poppy. Rosiepuff kissed Poppy's forehead as Guy Diamond walked up to approach her. Guy Diamond took a rattle out of his hair and tied it to his staff and shook it over Poppy's head playfully. Poppy noticed the rattle and reached out for it but her little arms was just to short to reach the object. Next Guy diamond took a blue berry and ripped it in half, dipped his finger in the juice and smeared some of the purple juice from the berry over Poppy's forehead, signaling the color of royalty. Lastly Guy Diamond took out a can of glitter out of his hair. And took out a handful of glitter, sprinkling it over Poppy's head. Poppy sneezed as some of the glitter landed on her nose causing Peppy and Rosiepuff to chuckle at the cute scene.

Then Guy Diamond took Poppy in his arms and walked out of the pod and onto the top branh of the tree that stretched out toward the crowd. As he reached the end of the branch, he stretched out his arms and hoisted Poppy into the air for all the trolls to see.

 _It's the circle of life and it moves us all_

The trolls cheered as they laid eyes on the new princess and future Queen. Some danced and kicked up their feet while others clapped and whistled with glee. Poppy stared down at the scene in amazement, not wondering what to think, after all she was just a couple of weeks old.

 _Through despair and hope. Through faith and love._

Then the sky opened and all the kings and queens from the past shined a light on the future queen causing all the trolls in the kingdom to bow before the new princess in respect.

 _Till we find our place on the path unwinding. In the circle the circle of life._

 **THE TROLL QUEEN**

 **Yes I put the title in bold capital letters at the end. I did that to honor the movie it's based off of. Plus it made that scene even more cooler. I promise the next chapter will be longer but I thought the opening scene deserved it's on stand alone chapter. Hope you liked it and I hope I did the opening scene of the Lion King justice.**


	2. Creek

**Thank you all so much for all the kind reviews. I was not expecting so many people to favorite it and review it so thank you all.**

At a different part of the Troll lands a purple troll was gathering himself some lunch. He had picked himself a wide range of fruits ranging from berry's to plums and mangoes. On top of his purple skin, the troll also had blue hair which turned green at it's tip. He also wore yellow pants and for the most part preferred to go shirtless. This troll also wore a huge scowl on his face, for this troll was the kings brother Creek, and now that Princess Poppy was born he was no longer first in line for the thrown.

Creek had always been jealous of his older brother Peppy. When they were kids it was Peppy that their father always spent time with, showing him all around the kingdom and telling him how to be a proper king, while Creek was always the one who stayed home and was forced to help his mother with chores around their pod. Creek loved his mother, but being the second born in a royal family he always got second helpings of everything. Peppy was the one always getting the attention, Peppy was the one who fellow trolls bowed toward when they stepped outside, Peppy was the one that was destined for greatness. Not that Creek didn't get any royal treatment, he was still a prince after all. Trolls would bow to him as well, but not as much as with Peppy, and if the two of them ever stepped out together all the Trolls chanted "All hail our future king, Prince Peppy" Not even acknowledging that Creek was royal too.

Thus, Creek's jealousy soon turned to full out hatred. Creek wanted the thrown, he deserved the thrown. He was smarter than Peppy, he spent hours in his room each day as kids meditating, discovering the secret of inner peace and spiritual auras. He spent years trying to discover the secrets of the universe, while Peppy spent all his time going on father, son trips across the troll lands without him. Oh how he wished he had what Peppy had.

"Life's not fair." Creek griped as he bit into a plum. "I will never get to be king now that Peppy had that little hair ball has been born." Creek then stared at the plum that he bit into "It's a shame really, I would have been a magnificent king."

"Talking to your food?" Creek suddenly heard a feminine voice say from behind him. Creek cringed as he recognized the familiar voice as Suki, or as Creek called her, the kings royal stooge.

"What do you want?" Creek was not in the mood to talk to anybody right now, let alone Suki.

"I am here to inform you that King Peppy is on his way," Suki said in a firm voice giving Creek a stern look "So you better have a good excuse for not showing up this morning."

Creek groaned, he figured Peppy was going to approach him about not showing up to Poppy's presentation. But to send Suki ahead of him to criticize him was just plain insulting.

"And just like that I have lost my appetite." Creek snapped tossing his bowl of fruits off the table and watched as they fell to the ground below.

"Ha, your lose more then that when the king is through with you." Suki said "He's madder then a bergen with a tooth ache."

Creek glared at Suki with hatred in his eyes. If there was any troll in all the troll lands he hated more then his brother it was Suki. Suki was always getting on his case about how he should treat his brother better, and how he needed to show Peppy respect as king. Oh how he longed to shut that stooge's mouth up.

"Oh I just quiver in _fear_!" Creek snarled as he clinched his feet and bared his teeth as he slowly made his way toward Suki.

Suki started to step backwards in fear. She could see the anger in Creek's eyes and knew that when angry Creek could get violent. Sensing the tension in the room, Suki tried to calm Creek down.

"Now don't act this this Creek, I'm just the messenger...Ack!" Suki suddenly felt Creeks hair rap around her neck.

"What was that you was saying Suki?" Creek cracked as he had Suki wrapped around his hair.

"Creek!" The two of them turned their heads to see King Peppy walk into the door "Release her."

"Impeccable timing your majesty." Suki wheezed as Creek released his grip around her neck, Suki collapsed to the floor gasping for air holding onto her neck.

"Well, if it isn't my older brother?" Creek cracked, trying his best to put on a happy face as he walked up to greet his older brother. "What has come up that you must feel to brace me with your presence?"

"Rosiepuff and I didn't see you at Poppy's presentation this morning."

"That was today?" Creek gasped trying to give the expression that he forgot about the presentation. He didn't though, he knew for a fact that it was this morning and he didn't want to be there and remind himself that he was no longer next in line for the thrown. He wasn't going to let Peppy know that though. So as he grabbed a walnut from a bowl on his kitchen counter and opened a drawer to take out a pair of nutcrackers, Creek put on his best innocent routine.

"Oh I feel so terribly awful." Creek then cracked the nuts with such force a piece of the shell flew off and hit Suki in the temple. Suki instantly started rubbing her temple to ease the pain from the impact.

"Must have slipped my mind." Creek finished, popping the walnut pieces in his mouth.

"Yes," Suki responded, not buying his story in the slightest. "Well as slippery as your mind may be, as the king's brother you should have been first in line!"

Creek showed Suki a clenched fist, signalling for her to shut her trap. Suki instantly hid behind Peppy.

"Oh I was first in line. Until that little hairball was born."

"That hairball is my daughter," Peppy snapped, "And your future Queen."

"In that case I'll practicing my curtsy." Creek smarted off before attempting to walk off. Peppy wasn't finished with him yet though.

"Don't you turn your back on me Creek!"

"Oh no Peppy." Creek replied "Perhaps it is you, who shouldn't turn their back on me."

That did it. Peppy shot his hair out and wrapped it around Creek's right leg and drug him forward. Peppy then pressed his foot on Creek's hand and glared down at him.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Temper, Temper." Creek replied calmly. He wasn't ready yet to challenge Peppy for the thrown. Not at this moment at least. "I wouldn't dream of challenging you."

"Pity," Suki replied, she actually wanted to see him try. If anything else just to see Peppy wipe the floor with Creek. "Why not?"

"Well when it comes to brains I have the lions share, but when it comes to brute strength? I'm afraid I'm on the shallow end of the gene pool." Creek then walked to his front door, opened it and extended his hand. "Now if you excuse me, I would like to finish my lunch in peace."

"Fine," Peppy replied "But I expect to see you at tonight party in Poppy's honor."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be there now please leave!" Creek snapped. Peppy and Suki obeyed and left Creek's pod, but not before they each gave him a threatening glare as they walked out.

"Oh there's one in every family sire" Suki said as the two walked off "I actually have two in mine. And they always know how to ruin special occasions."

"What am I going to do with him?" Peppy wondered.

"You could always give him a nice shave."

"Suki?" Peppy laughed

"And just think," Suki continued "You could then stop by the store and by him a nice rainbow toupee." Peppy couldn't help but burst out laughing at the though of Creek in a rainbow toupee.

Sure enough, Creek was actually at the party. Much to Peppy's surprise. Granted he was only there to avoid another lecture from Peppy like this morning, and he didn't hang out with any of the other trolls, choosing to sit under a tree by himself and watch as the party unfolded. But him just showing up was a miracle.

Suki, on top of being Peppy's majordomo was also the best DJ in the entire troll kingdom. And on nights like tonight, she switched out her palace attire for a pair of headphones made out of yellow yarn and worked on the turntables.

While Suki was working the stage, Peppy and Rosiepuff was down on the grass greeting all the trolls, and thanking them for coming. The village trolls of course, kept congratulating them on their daughter, many of which bringing gifts. Two trolls, a pair of troll twins conjoined by the hair brought a whole wagon full of outfits.

"For the new princess" the twin trolls said at the same time. One of the twins was blue and the other was a shade of pink slighter paler then Poppy

"Whoa those are a lot of outfits." Queen Rosiepuff gasped, staring at the wagon full of baby outfits.

"Thanks." The pink twin said "I'm Satin and this here is Chenille my twin. We're fashion designers and run a fashion shop not to far from here selling our own designs. When we heard about the new princess me and Chenille have been hard at work these past two weeks designing outfits for her." Both Satin and Chenille both picked up a outfit to show the King and Queen. The first one was a two piece T-shirt and skirt. The shirt was white and had "Mommy's royal princess" written on it with glitter while the skirt was black. The outfit Chenille was holding was a orange Onesie with the words "Future Queen written on it.

"I love them," Rosiepuff said taking the outfits "Thanks."

"Your very welcome" The twins said as they bowed.

"Sire." A yellow troll guard said walking up to King Peppy.

"Yes Smidge?" Peppy asked "Report?"

"Me and the other guards has finished doing the rounds. No bergens in sight."

"Good" Peppy breathed a sigh of relief. "I would hate for this special celebration to be ruined by those nasty creatures."

As Creek sat under the tree a small green troll child walked up to him holding a picture he drew.

"Hey Prince Creek? Your not going to join the others on the dance floor?"

Creek tried to put on his best happy face for the child even though inside he was anything but happy.

"I would love to child, but I have a bad back. Getting out there and dancing would just mess it up."

"Oh." The troll child said, believing Creek's story. "Anyway I made you something I thought you might like." The child then handed Creek a picture of the entire royal family that he drew in crayon. It included the King and Queen, as well as Creek and baby Poppy in Rosiepuff arms.

Creek let out a low growl at the sight of another reminder of the new princess. But the growl was low enough so that the kid couldn't hear. As cold as he was, he didn't want to break the child's heart there in front of a crowd of people. If Peppy was already mad at him for before, breaking a child's heart would really get him scolded . So he accepted it and put on a fake smile and said "Thank you" to the child but as soon as the child walked off Creek wadded the drawing up, got up from under the tree and chunked it in a nearby garbage can.

Suki was still rocking the turn tables when a firefly suddenly flew into her mouth. Suki coughed and gagged in surprise of something flying into her mouth. Her coughing though suddenly turned into loud gasps as suddenly lights began to shoot out of her mouth and eyes.

"Hey" Suki gasped at the sudden bright lights "What's going on? I can't see? What's happening?"

Everybody who witnessed the event started laughing and cheering, finding the situation hilarious. Even Peppy and Rosiepuff couldn't help but chuckle.

"Stop your laughing whoever you are," Suki griped, not being able to tell you where the laughing was coming from thanks to the firefly blinding her vision "I will gladly report you to the king."

Little did she know that King Peppy was also laughing. He also walked up behind her on the stage and lifted her up off her feet, hanging her by a tree branch over the crowd as a disco ball.

"Hey who did that?" Suki demanded, still not able to see, or know what was going on. "What's happening out there? Somebody better tell me this instant or so help me I will report you all to King Peppy after the party is through! Do you people hear me?"

Every troll just ignored her as they piled under where Suki was hanging and danced under the light.

"Aw man!" Suki griped, realizing that nobody was going to come to her aid.

After the party Guy Diamond was at home making a painting of Poppy on his wall out of glitter. He had almost everything complete just one thing remained. Then it donned on him, her green head band. He got out a can of green glitter and spread the green over Poppy's forehead to resemble the head band. Guy Diamond stepped back from his painting and smiled. Proud of the painting he had done.

"Welcome to the world Princess Poppy."


	3. Six years later

**Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the positive feedback you've all been giving, it really does make writing this story so much more fun.**

As the sun rose in the east, the same as it did every morning in the troll lands at six in the morning, six year old Poppy awoke and ran outside to watch it rise. While most trolls young and old was still asleep, young Princess Poppy loved getting up with the sun. She loved seeing the sunbeam reflect off of the lake, light everything in it's path, and she loved the reddish orange color that it made the sky, even though she she knew it would turn it's normal blue color once it was fully up. Apart from watching the sunrise however, today was a special day for the young princess. Today her father King Peppy agreed to finally give a grand tour of the kingdom. She had scene many different area's of the kingdom in the past, rather if playing with her best friend Branch or traveling with her parents during royal duties, but never a grand tour of the entire kingdom.

She couldn't wait any longer, she was already nearly jumping out of her pajamas with excitement just thinking about today. Not wanting to waste another second she ran back inside the royal pod and straight into her parent's room.

"Hey dad, dad!" Poppy shouted as she hopped onto her parent's bed and started jumping on king Peppy's chest and tugging on his mane. "Come on dad wake up!"

"Mmm, your daughter is awake." Rosiepuff mutterd as Poppy's excitement was causing the royals to stir.

"Before sunrise it's your daughter." Peppy muttered back, not in the mood to get up right now. Poppy was not letting up though, she forced one of Peppy's eyes open and glared at him to get him awake. "Come on dad you promised."

"Okay, okay, I'm up." Poppy said sitting up as Poppy gleefully jumped off the bed and ran outside. Peppy just chuckled as he slowly got up and made his way to the door.

"Energy is wasted on the young." He laughed to himself. Rosiepuff followed closely behind the two and smiled as Peppy took Poppy to the edge of the tree branch that stretched out to the entire kingdom. She couldn't believe Poppy was already six, it just seemed like yesterday that Guy Diamond was holding her above that very branch and showing her to the kingdom. She was growing up so fast and she knew that someday she would grow up to be a wonderful Queen.

"Look Poppy." Peppy said as the two of them watched the sun finish rising. "Everything the light touches is our kingdom."

"Everything the light touches?"

"Yes," Peppy replied "And just like the sun rises and sets so does our time on this earth. Some day the sun will set on my time on this earth, and will rise on you as it's new ruler."

"And all of this will be mine?" Poppy gasped as she looked out to the kingdom and saw just how much the light was shining on.

"Yes Poppy."

"Everything the light touches." Poppy gasped in awe. It was then she noticed a dark shadowy part on the west side of their kingdom. It was the only part in their entire kingdom that wasn't touched by the light, and she wondered why.

"How about that dark shadowy spot over there?"

"That is beyond our kingdom Poppy" Peppy replied "You must never go there."

"But I thought a ruler could do whatever they wanted?"

"Oh but there is a lot more to being a ruler then getting your way all the time."

"There's more?" Poppy gasped with excitement. Peppy couldn't help but just laugh.

"Poppy"

Peppy then took Poppy and showed her all around the kingdom. From the lake to the grassy plains, to everywhere in between, teaching her lessens about the circle of life in the process.

"Everything you see exist together in a delicate balance, as queen you will need to understand that balance and respect every living thing, from animals and insects, to plants, as well as fruits and vegetables and even the grass."

"But dad we eat fruits and vegetables."

"Yes Poppy but let me explain. When we die our body becomes dirt. Dirt helps grow fruits and vegetables, which trolls then eat. So you see Poppy, we are all connected in the great circle of life."

"Good morning Sire." Suki said as she walked up to greet the King and Prince.

"Good morning Suki," Peppy replied, "Just been teaching Poppy about the circle of life."

"Suki, did you know that we are connected even to the food that we eat?" Poppy said

"Oh yes, amazing fact isn't it?" Suki replied "Anyway I am here checking in with the morning report."

"Fire away." Peppy replied

"Well word on the streets is..."

Poppy zoned out as Suki started listing the issues around the kingdom. She never cared much about the morning report and found it quite dull and a waste of a good fifteen minutes of time. So while Suki was chatting up about whatever it was that was going on, Poppy turned her attention to practice her hair whipping on a nearby rock. Being a troll, their hair was not just a fashion statement but also their most important weapon. She had seen other trolls defend themselves from Bergens and other predators by whipping them with their hair. So while Suki continued to give the morning report, Poppy decided it was the perfect time to practice her hair whip on some rocks.

The noise that Poppy was causing from her hair whipping attracted Peppy, who turned to see what Poppy was doing while Suki continued to list the morning report, completely unaware that she lost Peppy's attention.

"What you doing daughter?" Peppy asked

"Whipping my hair."

"Let a old pro show you how it is done." Peppy then turned his attention to Suki who was still yapping her head off about the morning report.

"Suki, will you turn around?"

"Yes sire." Suki said not missing a beat on her report as she turned around.

"Okay now keep a good posture." Peppy said "keep your legs a inch apart from each other and keep your back straight."

"Back straight, legs apart got it."

It was right then Suki finally realized something was up.

"What's going on back there?" Suki asked turning around.

"Hair whipping lesson" Peppy replied.

"All hair whipping lesson how nice" Suki said, It was right then that the light bulb went off and Suki started to panic, because she knew who the practice target was. "Oh no sire you cant be serious?"

"Suki turn around." Peppy commanded with a chuckle.

"Oh this is so humiliating." Suki griped as she obeyed.

"Okay now tilt your head backwards to give your hair a nice swing." Peppy whispered in his daughter's ear, Poppy obeyed.

"What are you telling her?" Suki whined.

"Now let it fly." Peppy finished. It was right then Suki felt a stinging pain in her rear as Poppy whipped Suki right in the rear. Suki leaped in the air, screaming as she instantly started rubbing her bottom where Poppy hit. Peppy just burst out laughing at the scene in front of him.

"Nice one Poppy." Peppy complimented.

As Suki continued to rub her rear trying to get it to stop burning, Peppy's chief guard Smidge came running up with urgent news.

Peppy was about to give Poppy another lesson when Suki and Smidge both came running up to him with panicked faces.

"Sire, Bergens!"

Peppy's eyes widened and instantly his fun mood switched to serious and protective. "Suki take Poppy home."

"Ah dad can't I come too?" Poppy asked, she was not ready to go home and was itching to be part of the action.

"No daughter." Peppy said as he ran off with Smidge to take care of the bergens.

"Ah man I never get to go anywhere." Poppy griped as Suki started to lead her home.

"Just wait till your Queen Poppy." Suki said "Then you can chase those filthy, stupid, brainless, disgusting cannibals all day."

Poppy was still griping as she arrived to Pride tree ten minutes later. However, her tone suddenly changed when she heard a welcoming voice.

"Poppy, where have to been all day?"

"Branch!" Poppy squealed with glee. Branch was Poppy's best friend. They were born close to around the same time about only a month apart and had known each other since they were three. They would spend most of their days playing outside when the weather was good. Often playing games like tag, hide and seek, and sometimes would playfully wrestle on the ground. Their parents were also really good friends and even though Branch's parents weren't part of Peppy's staff, they would often be invited to Pride tree for dinner and chat.

"I have been looking for you all morning" Branch said.

"Sorry Branch" Poppy siad "My dad was giving me a tour of the kingdom. But it's over now."

"Oh," Branch replied "So, do you want to play now?"

"Of course I want play." Poppy said

"Okay you too kids go have fun." Suki said "But don't go too far. I would hate to tell your parents that you to got lost and have to issue a search party."

As Poppy and Branch ran off laughing and squeling, Suki watched from a distance and couldn't help but smile. "Those two are going to get married someday."

The next two hours were spent with Poppy and Branch playing all the games that they loved to play with each other. The first hour was spent with them playing tag, followed by a nice game of hide and seek, which Branch usually dominated. Poppy would use her hair to blend into the bushes, but Branch had great tracking skills, so he wasn't fooled by Poppy's tricks blending in with her hair. He would study each bush to see what didn't look quite right then pull apart Poppy's hair and tag her before she had the chance to run off.

After they were tired from all the running hiding the two of them spent the rest of the time laying on the grass looking at the clouds and sparking conversations.

"So how was your tour this morning with the king?" Branch asked

"Oh it was great" Poppy said with a excited tone."He showed me the entire kingdom. Gave me lessons on the circle of life, and even gave me a hair whipping lesson." Her tone then went from excited to sad "But then he had to leave on a emergency and wouldn't let me come along."

"That must be disappointing." Branch said

"No kidding. My father is so brave, and I would love nothing more to show that I'm brave like him."

"But you are already brave." Branch said "Your one of the bravest trolls I know."

"Thanks Branch." Poppy smiled "But I would love to show him how brave I can be."

It was right then the heard a deep thump, and the ground started to vibrate.

"What was that?" Branch asked, sitting up to look around to see where that thump came from.

"Kids!?" The two of them heard Suki call out. Poppy and Branch turned to see Suki and Rosiepuff running toward them. From the looks on their faces something bad was going on. They both looked terrified. "Get to the bushes, Bergens are here!"

Both Branch and Poppy's eyes widened in horror at the mention of bergens. Bergens were creatures far bigger then trolls and were the trolls natural predator having eaten hundreds of trolls over the years. Peppy and his guards had chased then away from the troll lands many times but they never stayed gone for long, their craving for trolls were to strong.

With Rosiepuff leading Poppy, and Suki leading Branch, the four of them hid in some bushes and used their hair to blend in and avoid being detected. As the four of them remained hidden they could see the bergen stepping foot into the Troll lands, tauntingly calling out for trolls to come out where he could see them.

"Oh Trolls," The bergen laughed "Come out, come out wherever you are."

"Stop right there bergen." The Bergen turned around and saw Peppy standing ten feet away from him, with all his guards and knights by his side. They were dressed in battle uniform and all wielding either a spear or a bow in their hands.

"Well what do you know?" The Bergen laughed "A all you can eat buffet, how nice."

"You ain't laying one hand on our trolls bergen" Peppy growled.

"Oh yeah, who says?"

"Me." Peppy then gave the order and the trolls charged after the bergen. The ones armed with bows took out arrows and fired at the bergen while the others continually poked it with their spears. Despite their small size, the trolls carried some pretty powerful weapons. The arrows, despite being tiny, still stung like fire when making contact with skin and the spears felt like being stabbed with a pen. With all the trolls attacking the bergen at once the bergen was to distracted trying to defend himself to attack any of them. That allowed Peppy attack the bergen from behind by wrapping his hair around it's neck and pulling it to the ground. The rest of the trolls then wrapped their hair around the bergen's wrist and ankles preventing it from moving while Peppy grabbed two spears and walked on top of the bergen until he was pointing the tip end of his spear right above the bergen's eyes.

"You have two choices bergen." Peppy said "You can leave the Troll lands and never return, or you can spend the rest of your days blind. Which one will it be?"

"Whoa easy there no need to get hostile." The bergen pleaded "I'll leave."

"The right choice." The trolls untied the bergen and Peppy chased the bergen until it was out of the troll lands.

With the coast clear the rest of the trolls came out of their hiding spot cheering and worshiping King Peppy for chasing off the bergen. Poppy however was the most amazed out of all of them. As she watched her father face that bergen like that, not showing even a ounce of fear she longed for the day to do the same.

Off in the distance what she didn't know was that Creek was watching Poppy, studying her and sensing her aura. He could tell that Poppy wanted to go up against those Bergens to show her bravery to her father, and that gave him a brilliant idea on how to get rid of her.

 **Branch has arrived! I've had readers ask me what his role in this story is and if he is going to have a big part. Well as you can probably guess he is in this story what Nala was in Lion King, but I am going to give him a slightly larger role than what Nala had. I'm not going to give it away yet because I want it to be a surprise but he is going to have a pretty important role, especially in the second half of this story.**

 **That being said Poppy is still the main character, but i do plan on Branch having a pretty meaty role.**


	4. I just can't wait to be Queen

The very next morning after waking up early enough to watch the sunrise as usual, Poppy made her way to her Uncle Creek's house. Creek was out in his garden gathering some berries for breakfast when he saw Poppy running up to visit him. Creek couldn't help but let out a small growl as Poppy ran up to him. "First thing in the morning and that kid decides to come ruin my day."

"Good morning Uncle Creek?" Poppy said as she ran up leaped into Creek's arms. Creek nearly fell backwards as Poppy took him by surprise with the hug.

"Careful child your going to knock me over." Creek scolded.

"Sorry Uncle Creek, I'm just super excited that's all."

"Well maybe next time hold your excitement in a little bit." Creek griped as he put Poppy down and continued to pick some berries for his breakfast.

"So, guess what?" Poppy said

"You know how I despise guessing games." Creek responded

"I'm going to be Queen of the Troll lands."

"Oh goodie." Creek said in the most sarcastic voice imaginable.

"My dad showed me the whole kingdom yesterday. And I'm going to rule it all."

"Yes," Creek growled "Well forgive me for not jumping with joy, I got a bad back you know."

"Hey Uncle Creek, when I'm Queen, what will that make you?"

"A monkey's uncle."

"Your so weird." Poppy giggled

"You have no idea." Creek said with a wicked smile "So your father showed you the whole kingdom did he?"

"Everything." Poppy responded

"He didn't show you what beyond the light in the west side of the kingdom did he?"

"No," Poppy said sadly "He said I can't go their."

"And he's absolutely right." Creek said "Far to dangerous. Only the bravest trolls go there."

"Well I'm brave." Poppy said "What's out there?"

"I'm sorry Poppy, I just simply can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Poppy, Poppy, I'm only looking out for the well being of my favorite niece" Creek said as he ruffled Poppy's hair

"Yeah right, I'm your only niece." Poppy replied

"All the more reason to be protective." Creek said "Bergan town in no place for a little princess. Creek then covered his mouth and gasped while he slapped himself. Pretending like he spilled the secret by accident. He didn't though He intentionally told Poppy knowing that she would be curious enough to go there.

"Bergen town!" Poppy gasped excitedly.

"Oh dear I've said to much." Creek said pretending to scold himself before pulling Poppy in for a hug. "Well I suppose you would of figured it out sooner or later, you being so clever and all." Creek then lowered his head down to Poppy's level as he cuddled her closer. "Just do me one thing Poppy. Promise me you will never go to that dreadful place."

"No problem." Poppy lied, she was already promising to go there.

"That's a good kid." Creek then let go of Poppy and shooed her off "You go and play now. And remember it's our little secret."

When Poppy left Creek let out a evil chuckle. This kid would be easier to get rid of then he thought.

Poppy instantly started making her way back to Pride Tree, only stopping once to pick a apple off a tree for her breakfast. When she got home she saw her mother chatting with Branch's mother while brushing Branch's hair. Poppy was excited to see Branch when she got home, because she was already planning on taking him with her to Bergen Town.

"Hi Branch." Poppy said running up to her best friend.

"Hi Poppy." Branch answered.

"Come on," Poppy said attempting to pull Branch from his mother's arms. "I just heard about this great place.

"Poppy, I'm kind of in the middle of getting my hair brushed" Branch responded sternly.

"And it's time to brush yours as well." Rosiepuff said grabbing Poppy from behind and setting her on her lap as she took out a brush and did Poppy's hair.

"Mom!" Poppy complained "Your messing up my pretty locks!" Rosiepuff just chuckled as she continued to brush Poppy's hair, ignoring her complaining.

After a minute of pouting and struggling Poppy jumped off and ran her fingers through her hair trying to fix what Rosiepuff did to her hair.

"Okay it's done can I go now?"

"So where are we going?" Branch asked "It better not be lame."

"No, it's really fun." Poppy said

"So where is this really fun place?" Rosiepuff asked. Poppy froze in fear as she nervously turned to answer her mother. She couldn't tell her that she was planning on taking Branch with her to Bergen town. Not only would she get a flat out no, but then her mother would sternly ask where she found out about that place and that would ruin her whole plans for the day. So with no other options that she could think of, she decided the next best thing would be to lie.

"Um, the lake."

"The lake?" Branch asked "What's so great about that place?"

"I'll show you when we get there." Poppy whispered in Branch's ear, letting him know that the lake is not really where they where going.

"Oh," Branch smiled catching on, before turning to his mother. "Mom, can I go with Poppy."

"Hmm." Branch's mother thought. "What do you think Rosiepuff?"

"Well..."

"Please?" The two troll kids asked with toothy grins and crossed fingers.

"It's okay with me."

"Yeah!" The two kids started cheering as they jumped up in down with joy.

"But only if Suki goes with you."

That killed any joy the two kids had

"Oh no not Suki," Poppy cried. For she knew that there was no way they would get away with what she was planning with Suki around.

"This way children," Suki said ten minutes later leading the children as they arrived near the lake, "follow me. The sooner we get to the lake, the sooner we can leave."

"So where are we really going?" Branch asked as the two walked behind. He made sure he asked softly enough to make sure Suki didn't hear their conversation.

"Bergen town."

"Wow!" Branch gasped, Poppy quickly shushed him.

"Quite, you don't want to attract you know you."

"Right." Branch realized. "So how are we going to ditch the royal stooge?"

"Royal stooge?" Poppy chuckled realizing what Branch just called Suki. "Have you been hanging around my uncle any? Cause he calls her that all the time."

"Well I did sort of play a prank on him the other day while he was taking a nap in his hammock."

"Oh really?" Poppy said "Tell me more."

"I put a grasshopper in his pants while he was sleeping."

"Oh wow!" Poppy laughed "That's mean."

"I know! You should have seen the look on his face when he finally felt that grasshopper jumping around in his pants. He freaked out so badly that he fell out of his hammock. I was laughing so hard I nearly died."

"I probably would have died." Poppy laughed

"When Creek finally realized that I was responsible for the grasshopper he chased me off his property with a stick yelling words at me that I dare not repeat if I don't want to get in trouble. But it was worth it."

"Sounds like it was." Poppy replied still laughing as she visualized the whole incident.

Suki glanced behind her to see the two kids laughing and giggling among herself and she couldn't help but let out a smile as she turned and faced them.

"Oh just look at you two, little sparkling seeds of romance blossoming in the fields. Your parents will be thrilled. What, with you two being betrothed and all.

"Be what?" Poppy asked confused.

"Betrothed, intended."

Poppy and Branch looked at each other confused, still not catching on to what she was saying.

"Meaning?"

"One day you two will be getting married." Suki finally explained.

"What?" Poppy gagged "Gross. I can't marry Branch, he's my friend."

"Yeah, it will be too weird." Branch agreed.

"Well sorry to burst your bubble." Suki said "But you two turtledoves have no choice. It's a tradition going back generations."

"Well when I'm queen that will be the first thing that goes." Poppy said

"Not as long as I'm around" Suki said

"Well then in that case your fired." Poppy said

"Nice try but only the head monarch can do that."

"Well she's the future ruler" Branch joined in.

"Yeah so you got to do what I tell you" Poppy said shoving Suki a little.

"Not yet I don't." Suki said starting to get a little upset and annoyed with Poppy's current attitude. "And with a little attitude like that, I'm afraid your shaping up to be a pretty pathetic Queen indeed."

"Not the way I see it." Poppy said with a wicked grin on her face.

 **(Song: I just can't wait to be queen)**

 **Poppy:** _I'm going to be a mighty Queen_ _so enemies beware_

 **Suki:** _Well I've never seen a Queen of trolls with quite so wimpish hair._

 **Poppy:** _I'm going to be a awesome Queen, so stylish and so hip_

 _I'm standing straight and standing firm and working on my hair whip._

Poppy then whipped Suki with her hair causing Suki to fall into a mud puddle

 **Suki as she gets out of the mud puddle:** _That's the most weakest whip I have ever seen._

Suki grabs what she thinks is a leaf to wipe the mud off her eyes but grabbed the sleeve of another troll by mistake who happened to be in the area. The troll glares angrily at Suki and once Suki realizes her mistake she tries to make a run for it only for the troll to grab her with it's hair and slings her screaming into the lake.

 **Poppy:** _No I just can't wait to be Queen_

"You've got a long way to go young lady," Suki said as she stepped out of the lake "If you think..."

Branch gives Suki the raspberry as Suki's back is turned to face Poppy.

 **Poppy:** _No one saying do this_

"When I said that..." Suki began but Branch interrupted. Suki turned to face Branch while Poppy gave her bunny ears with her fingers.

 **Branch:** _No one saying be there_

"What I meant was..." Suki tried hard to continue but Poppy interrupted this time. Suki turned around again as Branch shook his butt mockingly behind Suki.

 **Poppy:** _No one saying stop that._

"What you don't realize..." Suki continued, really getting annoyed by the two kids. But Branch interrupted again and when Suki turned around again Poppy made a L with her fingers and put it two her forehead describing Suki as a loser.

" **Branch:** _No one saying see here_

"Now see here!" Suki finally had enough

Poppy and Branch started running around the field freely.

 **Poppy:** _I'm going to run around all day._

"Well that's definitely out." Suki said to herself.

 **Poppy:** _Going to do it all my way._

 **Suki:** _I think it's time that you and I arranged a heart to heart._

Poppy pushed Suki onto a log and kicked the log so it started floating away.

 **Poppy:** _Queens don't need advice from any other trolls for a start._

 **Suki:** _If this is where the monarchy is headed count me out. Out of service, out of the Troll Lands. I wouldn't hang about._

Suki didn't realize the log headed over a waterfall until she noticed herself going over. Suki quickly grabbed hold of a tree limb with her hair and swung up it to prevent falling to her death.

 _This child is going to cause me to get mean._

 **Poppy** _: Oh I just can't wait to be Queen._

Poppy and Branch walked past a group of other trolls. The trolls stopped and saluted the two, but when Suki walked by they turned their backs toward her insultingly. Poppy and Branch started looping their arms around the other trolls at the lake causing then them to start dancing with them.

 _Everybody look left_

The trolls all moved to the left, running over Suki

 _Everybody look right._

The trolls moved to their right, running over Suki again and knocking her into a bush.

 _Everywhere you look I'm standing in the spotlight._

"Not yet!" Suki protested pulling one of the branches aside, only for it to fling back and hit her in the face knocking her over.

Satin and Chenille where among the trolls at the lake and the two of them put a royal purple robe on Poppy and a fake crown made out of leaves as the other trolls quickly made a throne out of sticks and rocks to sit the two troll kids on.

 **Other trolls.** _Let other trolls go for broke and sing. Let's hear it in the tribe and on the wing. Queen Poppy's the greatest Queen you've ever seen._

Then some of the trolls climbed on top of each other to form a giant pyramid with Poppy and Branch on top on their thrones. The rest of the trolls then formed a conga line and danced around the troll pyramid.

 **Poppy and the other trolls:** _No I just can't wait to be Queen. No I just can't wait to be queen, no I just can't wait..._

The troll on the bottom suddenly lost her balance causing the other trolls to topple over, the trolls doing the conga ran away, Poppy and Branch swung to a nearby tree for safety.

 _To be Queen._

"Aha!" Suki called out spotting the two trolls on the tree "There you two are. Just wait till I get my hands on you two.."

That is when she saw the tower of trolls about to fall down on her.

"Oh no."

A big fat lady troll landed butt first right on top of Suki. Suki struggled and squirmed to try to get free but with only her legs sticking out she was not making very good progress.

"I don't mean to be rude madam but, get off. Poppy? Branch?"

"Ha ha" Poppy laughed as the two trolls ran off "We lost her."

"Yeah we did." Branch said "So now what?" Poppy thought for a little bit. It was still a little bit of a walk to Bergen town, but she wanted the walk toward there to be bored. She then had a idea.

"Tag, your it." Poppy said tapping on Branch's shoulder before running off laughing toward the direction of Bergen Town.

"Oh it is so on now." Branch laughed as he chased after Poppy. Poppy took to the trees and swung branch by branch as she ran away from Branch, laughing and playfully taunting him the whole way.

"You can't catch me."

"We'll see about that" Branch laughed. Before the two of them knew it they both was at the gates of Bergen town. The sight of the giant gates caused Poppy to stop and stare at where they were at.

"Wow." Poppy gasped. The gates were huge. Bigger then even Pride tree. And from what the two of them could tell from staring at the gate was that even though it was the middle of the afternoon the whole town was dark and spooky.

"Bergen town" Branch gasped. The mere sight of the place was enough to give Branch the chills. Poppy however wasn't scared, she was out to prove her bravery today.

"Let's check it out."

"The only checking you will be doing is out of here." The two of them suddenly heard Suki say from behind. She had caught up with the two of them and was not to happy that they ran off, much less that they headed to the forbidden Bergen Town. "We are way to far away from the troll lands."

"What are you scared?" Poppy mocked

"No I'm not scared!" Suki snapped. Poppy wasn't convinced though, she folded her arms like chicken wings and made clucking noises as she flapped her arms.

"Cut that out." Suki snapped. "I am not a chicken. It's just..."

"Just what?" Poppy continued to tease by flapping her arms and making chicken noises.

"It's just that this place is dangerous!"

"Danger," Poppy laughed "I laugh at the face of danger. Ha, ha, ha."

"HA, HA, HA!"

The three of them suddenly turned around and gasped with fear when they saw three bergens walking past the gates and straight toward them. And worse yet, these three bergens looked hungry.

 **The song "I just can't wait to be King" belongs to the Lion King. I just modified the lyrics a bit to fit this story.**


	5. Be prepared

**To answer a couple of reviewers questions about the bergens. No they are not Gristle, Bridget or Chef. I thought about putting them in this story but since the bergens are supposed to be the hyenas I just thought they didn't fit. Yes Chef was evil but she wasn't stupid like the hyena's, and i like Bridget and Gristle to much to make them a evil hyena. So sorry but they won't be in this story.**

"Well, well, well," A female bergen laughed as she walked toward the three trolls. "What do we have here Greasy?"

"I don't know Gretchen." The bergen called Greasy said, Greasy has a thick Spanish accent and had a receding hairline. "What do you think Earl?"

The bergen called Earl just laughed. By the looks of Earl he couldn't talk and didn't seem that bright either, with two bucked teeth and his tongue constantly hanging out of his mouth.

"Exactly what I was thinking." Greay said as the three bergens reached the trolls. Suki was standing in front of Branch and Poppy with her hand shielding them from reaching the two. Suki tried to act brave in order to protect the two troll children but as she looked up at the three big bergens standing above them, she couldn't help but shiver in fear.

"Look's like we have a trio of trespassers." Greasy continued

"And quite by accident I assure you." Suki said with a shaky voice, failing to hide her fear. "So if you excuse me we must be going."

Suki and the kids tried to turn around and leave, but Gretchen put her hand out in front of them and stopped them.

"Wait, I know you. Your Peppy's little stooge."

"I am the King's majordomo." Suki corrected, taking offense to being called stooge.

"And that would make you? She asked Poppy, who glared at the three bergens that circled the trolls.

"The future Queen!" Poppy snapped

"Do you know what we do to monarchs who step out of their kingdom?"

"You can't do anything to me." Poppy growled

"Actually they can, we are in their land after all." Suki said

"But Suki you said they were nothing but filthy, stupid, brainless, disgusting cannibals."

"Not now Poppy," Suki said nervously.

"Who was you calling stupid?" Greasy snapped at them

"Oh look at the time." Suki said pretending to be looking down at her watch she didn't have. "We really must be going.

"What's the rush?" Gretchen said blocking the path out. "We'd love for you to stay for dinner."

"Yeah," Greasy laughed "We could have a _troll_ of soup." The three bergens then burst out in laughter at that.

"Wait, wait, I got one!" Gretchen chimed in "And for desert we can have a cinnamon troll!" The three bergens then rolled over in laughter at that. They were laughing so hard that they didn't see the trolls make a break for it until Earl ran up to them pointing and mumbling the best he could.

"What is it Earl?" Gretchen snapped

Greasy caught on to what he was trying to say when he noticed the trolls were gone.

"Hey did we order our meal to go."

"No why?"

"BECAUSE THERE THEY GO!"

The Trolls ran deep into Bergen town trying desperately to find another way out. They refused to look back, scared to see that the bergens might be hot on their tail. Branch and Poppy didn't even know that the bergens managed to swipe Suki until they stopped to catch their breath.

"Did we lose them?" Poppy asked

"I think so." Branch said then the two of them noticed something "Where's Suki?"

The three bergens sat in the middle of a alleyway where they built a little campfire and took out a skillet. Then they made Suki do a little dance as they forced her onto the burning skillet.

"Hey Gretchen, do you like your troll fried, or over easy?"

"Oh please let me go." Suki begged. She then felt the heat of the fire burning her feet causing her to jump and scream as she grabbed onto them. She grabbed both her feet at once causing her to accidentally sit down right on the burning skillet. The heat then burned her right on the butt and Suki jumped out of the skillet screaming and ran to a little pond and dived right in to cool herself down. The bergens were laughing manically at the amusing sight. Poppy however, who witnessed the whole thing was not amused.

"Hey," Poppy yelled "Pick on somebody else."

"Like you? Gretchen asked

"Uh oh!" Poppy gasped realizing her error.

The bergens then chased after the two kids. Poppy and Branch ran all through bergen town trying their hardest to escape, but the bergens were a whole lot bigger and despite their every attempt they couldn't shake them. Poppy then turned at one point when she heard Branch crying for help, Gretchen had grabbed him and was about to drag him away. Poppy ran up Gretchen and whipped her in the face with her hair. Gretchen released Branch but then glared at Poppy angry. The two trolls then continued to run up until they reached a wall on the back of another alleyway. They turned around and saw the three bergens trapping them in. There was no way out.

"No were left to run now kids."

Poppy stood straight and firm, trying to look tough, she lifted her hair backwards and whipped Gretchen right in the shin. All it did was tickle her though.

"That's it?" Gretchen laughed "That tickles, do it again."

Poppy was about to try to whip them again when she suddenly saw both Gretchen and Greasy jump in the air, holding their butts as they screamed in pain. It was then that she saw her father behind the bergens holding a whip in both hands and using his hair to whip up on Earl. He continued to whip the three bergens, pinning them in a corner as he swung his two whips and his hair until the three bergens finally had a enough and surrendered.

"Okay, okay, we surrender, just stop!" Greasy begged

"Silence!" Peppy roared

"Okay, okay I'll be quite."

"If you ever, come near my daughter again!" Peppy warned

"Wait, this is your daughter? Oh we are so sorry." Gretchen said

"Yeah man we didn't know." Greasy added

"Right Earl?" The two asked simultaneously.

Earl just nodded yes, signalling they did know.

"Why you no good disgusting...!" Peppy roared about to whip the three again when the bergens screamed and ran away in fear.

It was then that Suki ran down the alleyway and smiled when she saw Peppy chasing off the bergens. However Peppy didn't smile back at her. He was angry that they were in Bergen town. Poppy slowly walked up to her father, her head hung in shame.

"Dad, I'm sorry..." Poppy began.

"You deliberately disobeyed me!" Peppy snapped

"Dad..." Poppy tried to explain. Peppy however, didn't want to hear it right now.

"Let's go home!" Peppy led the trolls out of Bergen town, Poppy and Branch both hanging their heads in shame.

"I thought you were brave." Branch told Poppy, hoping that it would make her feel better. It didn't though. Nothing could make Poppy feel better right now.

As the four of them left Bergen town, none of them realized Creek had watched the whole thing from the rooftops of one of the buildings in great interest.

The walk home lasted for hours, at least it seemed that way. Nobody hardly spoke a word the whole trip home except when Suki asked Peppy how he found them.

"When none of you returned after a couple of hours Rosiepuff sent me to come look for you." Peppy replied "When I didn't find you at the lake like I was told you were at, a couple of other trolls said you were heading in the direction of Bergen town."

"Great" Poppy said to herself, her head hung low. "So not only did I nearly get killed today but now mom is worried sick about me. I really did blow it.

It was night time when the trolls arrived into the troll lands. They were just about a mile away from the troll tree when Peppy stopped in a grassy field.

"Suki" Peppy called. Suki quickly ran up to Peppy, with a nervous expression on her face. She rarely saw Peppy this mad, and was unsure how he would react. She also didn't know if she was in any trouble or not as well, despite the fact that she tried to get the kids out of there before any trouble started.

"Yes Sire." Suki asked nervously.

"Take Branch home. I need to teach my daughter a lesson." Peppy turned and glared at Poppy, who sank in the grass in fear. It's funny, a few hours ago she was bragging about how brave she was and now she was cowering in fear in front of her father. Funny how karma works.

"Come along Branch." Suki said grabbing Branch by the hand to lead him home. She then turned to Poppy and placed one hand on her shoulder.

"And Poppy," Suki said with a deep sigh. "Good luck."

Poppy watched as Branch and Suki walked off. Branch gave a look toward Poppy's direction like it might be the last time he ever saw her, which only added to her growing fear. Then she heard her father's booming voice call for her name.

"Might as well get this over with." Poppy sighed as she headed toward her father. She had never felt so small compared to her father until she stepped in one of his footprints and saw how much bigger it was compared to her own. Head hung low and tears falling from her face she walked up to her father and readied herself for a scolding. But as she looked up toward her father's eyes it wasn't one of anger but more of one of hurt and disappointment, which was not what she expected.

"Poppy, I'm very disappointed in you." Peppy said in a tone that was more hurt then upset.

"I know." Poppy cried

"You could have been killed," Peppy continued "You deliberately disobeyed me, and what's worse you put Branch in danger."

"I was just trying to be brave like you." Poppy cried. She didn't even attempt to hold back the sobs as tears poured out of her eyes like a waterfall.

"I'm only brave when I have to be." Peppy told her "Poppy, being brave doesn't mean you go looking for trouble."

"But your not scared of anything." Poppy said "When that bergen attacked our tribe yesterday you were so brave, you wasn't scared at all when you chased it out of your kingdom.

"That's where your wrong." Peppy said "I was scared"

"Really?"

"Yes, I was scared that the bergen could have found you or your mother. And I was scared again today. When I found out you went to Bergen town. I was afraid I might lose you.

"Oh," Poppy realized. "I guess even rulers can get scared sometimes."

"Yes they can." Peppy said  
"But you know something." Poppy whispered to her father.

"What?"

"I think those bergens were even more scared"

Peppy chuckled and smiled playfully at Poppy "Cause no one messes with your dad." Peppy then grabbed Poppy and put her in a head lock and gave her a noogie. He then released her and the two of them ran and chased each other around the field, rolling around on the grass laughing as they wrestled, everything that happened earlier forgiven.

"Dad," Poppy asked when they finally stopped playing a few minutes later. Peppy was laying on the ground and Poppy was was laying on top of his chest "We're pals right."

Peppy chuckled "Yeah, we are."

"And we will always be together right."

It was then that Peppy sat up and looked at the night sky. "Poppy, let me tell you something that my father told me." Poppy then looked up at the sky with him "Look at the stars. The great kings and queens of the past look down on us from those stars."

"Really?"

"Yes, So whenever you feel alone or scared, always remember that those kings and queens are there to guide you, and so will I."

Back in Bergen town the three bergens Peppy chased off ran so far they found themselves deep in the mountains on the far side of Bergen town. Greasy was rubbing his bottom from were Peppy has struck him with a whip.

"Darn that lousy Peppy, I won't be able to sit for a week."

Earl was just sitting back laughing at Greasy's predictament, and the more Greasy complained, the louder Earl laughed.

"It's not funny Earl." Greasy griped. Earl covered his mouth and tried to hold back laughter, but he just couldn't. He cackled so loud he fell over onto his back and grabbed his stomach as he laughed so loud he hurt.

"Hey shut up." Greasy ordered. When Earl refused, Greasy jumped on top of him and the two started fighting there on the rocky grounds on the mountains. Gretchen was watching the whole thing unfold and she rolled her eyes embarrassed at the actions of her fellow bergens.

"Will you knock it off?" Gretchen complained

The two bergens stopped fighting and Greasy pointed to Earl, who was punching himself in the face. "He started it."

"Look at you two." Gretchen continued "It's no wonder we are so hungry we are forced to eat pine cones."

"Man I hate pine cones." Greasy griped. He turned to Earl who just so happened to be eating a pine cone. Greasy slapped Earl across the face causing him to spit out the pine cone. Earl suddenly caught on to what Greasy had said and started rubbing his tongue trying to get the pine cone residence off and then took out a thing of mouth wash and started gargling.

"You know, if it wasn't for those trolls we would be running the joint." Gretchen continued.

"Man I hate trolls." Greasy complained. "They are always singing."

"And dancing." Gretchen pitched in.

"And hugging." Greasy added.

"Boy are they annoying." The two said simultaneously.

"Oh come on now surly us trolls ain't that bad." The three of then turned to see Creek walking up the mountain toward them.

"Oh it's just you Creek." Greasy said

"Yeah we thought it was somebody important." Gretchen added

"Yeah like Peppy." Greasy said

"I see." Creek growled hearing his brothers name.

"No that's power." Greasy said.

"Tell me about it." Gretchen added. "I just hear that name and I shudder.

"Peppy." Greasy said causing Gretchen to shudder.

"Do it again." Gretchen ordered.

"Peppy"

Gretchen shuddered again

"Peppy"

Gretchen continued to shutter.

"Peppy, Peppy, Peppy."

Earl fell over backwards laughing again watching Gretchen mockingly shutter at the mention of the King's name. Creek wasn't laughing though. He rubbed his temple and rolled his eyes annoyed at the bergens actions.

"I'm surrounded by idiots."

"Not you Creel though." Greasy said "Your one of us. Your the only troll we've met that we don't want to eat."

"Come now." Creek mocked crossing his arms. "It's not like you could eat me if you wanted to. Consider I basically gift wrapped those two kids for you and you couldn't even dispose of them."

"Hey in are defense it's not like they were alone." Gretchen said

"Yeah, what do you want us to do? Kill Peppy."

"Precisely." Creek said menacingly.

 **(Song: Be prepared. From Lion King.)**

Smoke starts forming around Creek as he walks around his three bergens, a wicked smile formed across his face.

 _I know that your powers of retention Are as wet as a warthogs backside._

Creek then whipped Earl in the face with his hair for not paying attention. Earl then stood straight and saluted Creek with a goofy smile on his face as his tongue hanged out.

 _But thick as you are, pay attention my words are a matter of pride._

Creek then hopped on a tree and rubbed his hand in front of Earl's face to see if he was paying attention. Earl just continued to stay still with the goofy grin on his face.

 _It's clear from your vacant expressions, the lights are not all on upstairs._

 _But we're talking kings and successions._

Creek then turned and shouted at Greasy and Gretchen taking them by surprise causing them to land on a geyser just as it sprayed water, sending them flying in the air.

 _Even you can't be caught unaware._

 _So prepare for a chance of a lifetime._

The two bergens fell face first on the ground screaming.

 _Be prepares for sensational news._

 _A shiny new era, is tiptoeing nearer._

"And where do we feature." Gretchen asked as she laid on the ground moaning in pain. Creek walked up to her and pinched her cheek.

 _Just listen to teacher._

 _I know it sounds sordid but you'll be rewarded when at last I am given my dues._

 _And injustice deliciously squared._

 _Be Prepared._

"Yeah, Be prepared," Greasy said "We'll be prepared. For what?"

"For the death of the king." Creek answered.

"Why is he sick?"

"No you fool we're going to kill him. Poppy too."

"Great idea, who needs a ruler." Gretchen laughed as the three bergens started dancing and singing

 _No, ruler, no ruler, la de da de da da._

"You idiots!" Creek snapped. "There will to be a ruler!"

"But you said..." Greasy started to say.

"I will be the king!" Creek yelled "Stick with me. And you'll never be hungry again!"

The bergens started to cheer when he said that.

"Yeah all right long live the king!" Gretchen chanted, Greasy then joined in. "Long live the king, ling live the king!"

 _It's great that we'll soon be connected._ The Bergens started singing _By a king that'll be all time adored._

 _Of course quid pro quo your expected_ Creek sang. _To take certain duties on board._

Creek ran one finger across his neck, signalling what he meant.

 _The future is littered with prizes, and though I'm the main addressee_

 _The point that I must emphasize is._

A lightning bolt then struck the ground causing the grass to catch fire as Creek leapt through the fire with a maniac look on his face as he growled in the bergens face.

 _You won't get a sniff without me!_

Creek then grabbed a stick and dipped it in the fire as he lifted in it the air to rally the troops.

 _So prepare for the coup of the century._

 _Be prepared for the murkiest scam._

 _Meticulous planning Tenacity spanning. Decades of denial, is simply why I'll_

 _Be king undisputed, respected saluted and seen for the wonder I am. And injustice deliciously squared . Be prepared!"_

The Bergens joined in on the last line as Earl grabbed some sticks and started beating on some rocks like a xylophone.

 _Yes injustice deliciously squared, be prepared!_

And as the laughed menacingly the four started planning on just how they were going to kill Peppy and Poppy.

 **Yeah I changed the a couple of lines of Be prepared at the end but i thought the line "Our teeth and ambitions are bared" just didn't make sense for trolls.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this and see you next chapter.**


	6. Long live the King

**I'll admit, this was the chapter I've been looking forward to writing the most. Not because it's a happy chapter, oh it's really, really sad. But it's because I'm really good at writing sad chapters and if you have read previous stories of mine I don't hold back on sad scenes as I try my hardest to make the readers cry. So fare warning, you better bring the tissues for this one.**

Even though Peppy had since forgiven Poppy for disobeying him and running off to Bergen town, when the two finally got home and explained the situation to Rosiepuff, she still had to face another lecture from her. Rosiepuff sat Poppy down and had a long talk about lying to her mother and how that was unprincess like, and not to mention going someplace she know was off limits and putting herself and others in danger. Poppy didn't say a word during the whole lecture, she just nodded her head in agreement and stared at the ground with sad eyes.

Poppy then had to spend the whole next week locked in Pride Tree as punishment, doing a lot of chores around the tree, like sweeping the royal pod and doing dishes. The only time during the whole week she was let outside was to gather food from the garden for meals, other then that, she was inside the pod doing whatever chores her mother asked of her do to. Poppy didn't bother arguing or protesting all the extra work. She knew the punishment fit the crime, she was just happy when the week was finally over and she was allowed to finally go outside and play again.

Creek used Poppy's week of punishment to his advantage. He spent nearly the entire week up in Bergen town planning how they were going to end both the king and princess. And by the end of the week, the four finally had the perfect plan. They were going to lead Poppy to the gorge where Creek was then going to have her practice throwing things with her hair as a self defense lesson. It would be then that the bergens was going to create a rock slide trapping Poppy in the gorge. When Peppy comes to help Poppy, Creek would then throw him off the top of the gorge and into the rock slide where he would be crushed to death by the rocks. Creek would then make Poppy believe the rock slide was her fault and when she runs off in guilt Creek would sick the bergens after her to kill her and eat her. Then there would be no one standing in his way to the throne.

The morning when Poppy was finally free to go outside again, Creek was the first one at the royal's door. He asked if he could take Poppy and teach her a few self defense lessons in case she ever got into any sort of trouble again. Rosiepuff was okay with it as long as he never let Poppy out of his sight. Creek of course played the good uncle act and agreed although when he took Poppy he silently chuckled to himself on how things were going as planned.

"So Uncle Creek," Poppy asked when the two of them arrived at the gorge. "Why are you bringing me down here again?"

"To teach you some fighting skills." Creek lied "A future queen needs to learn how to protect herself from oncoming threats. And after your incident with the bergens now seems like the perfect time to improve your skills.

"You know about the bergens?"

"Everybody knows about the bergen incident my child."

Creek wasn't lying about the last part. When Poppy was locked away in the royal pod for a week people asked questions. After all, Poppy was known for running around the entire kingdom enjoying life, not staying at home locked in her room all day. So when nobody saw her they asked questions, and Peppy and Rosiepuff had no choice but to tell them what happened.

"So what is my first lesson?" Poppy asked

"You are going to practice throwing weapons with your hair." Creek said handing Poppy a rock. "Our hair is our most important weapon and can be used in many different ways. Yes we can whip our enemies with it but we can also throw pretty good size rocks at them. What I want you to do is see how hard and how far you can throw these rocks. I'll be up at the top of the gorge watching you."

"But mom said for you to not let me out of your sight."

"You won't be out of my sight. I'll be watching you from up above, besides I don't want to accidentally be in your way when you throw those rocks, you might accidentally hit me."

"Oh okay."

At the top of the gorge far out of Poppy's sight the three bergens were waiting at a rock pile with a pole in hand ready to loosen the rocks and send them falling when the signal was given. Greasy was getting a little impatient wanting to start the action now.

"Man what is taking Creek so long?" Greasy said "I want to get this over with and eat that little princess now!"

"Don't move!" Gretchen snapped. "If we start to soon we could accidentally kill Creek as well and then our whole plan will be ruined."

"Oh right." Greasy realized, knowing Creek had to be out of the rocks patch. Creek then walked up to the three of them and nodded his head giving the signal to get ready.

"Let's go!"

Poppy put the first rock in her hair and threw it. It didn't go very far, just a few feet, a through like that would hardly do the trick in case of a bergen attack.

"Come on Poppy, you can do better then that." Poppy griped picking up another rock and putting it in her hair. The same thing happened again though, just going a few feet.

"Come on Poppy!" She griped to herself picking up a third rock. She then spun her body around to build up momentum and then let it fly, that one went clear toward the sky and to the other side of the gorge.

"Yes I did it!" Poppy cheered "Creek did you see that?" It was then that Poppy heard a loud noise, causing Poppy to get a little nervous. "Creek?"

That is when Poppy saw it. A huge rock slide coming straight her way. Poppy gasped in fear and she instantly started running for her life. She saw a small tree up ahead and swung up to the top limb for safety. The tree was small however, it wouldn't be able to hold against a rock slide for to long. Poppy needed help fast if she was going to survive.

The noise from the rock slide did not go unnoticed. Peppy and Suki where less then a mile away from the gorge and turned when they heard the noise.

"Did you hear that sire?" Suki asked.

"Yeah, wonder what it was?" Peppy responded.

That is when they saw Creek running toward them, sporting a look of horror on his face.

"Peppy, rock slide down in the gorge! Poppy's down there!"

"Poppy!" Peppy gasped, he instantly bolted toward the gorge followed by a just as equally panicked Suki with Creek following close behind.

Poppy was still hanging on to the small tree when her father arrived. The limbs were weakening fast as they were being beaten against the rocks. It wouldn't hold for much longer. Suki was the first to notice her location and quickly pointed it out to Peppy.

"Look, I see her, there on that tree!"

"Hold on Poppy!" Peppy cried out.

"Hurry!"

Peppy wasted no time he instantly started running down the gorge and used his hair to swing to more sturdier rocks as he tried to make his way toward Poppy.

"Oh this is horrible!" Suki panicked "What do I do? What do I do? Oh I know, I'll go get help. That's what I'll do I'll go get help!"

"Well don't just stand there!" Creek said annoyed as he struck Suki across the face "Go get help you idiot!"

There was a few rocks on the ground that had yet to loosen up and start rolling. Peppy used those to get to Poppy, jumping from rock to rock as he tried his best to get to his daughter. He was still a few feet away when he saw the tree finally snap and Poppy started flying in the air. Without a second to lose Peppy shot out his hair and grabbed Poppy, and pulled her close. There was a small cliff near the bottom of the gorge that Peppy was able to set Poppy on safe from the rocks. Before he could get on it though his on self he lost his footing and started to get drug away with the rocks.

"Dad!" Poppy screamed.

She breathed a sigh of relief though when she saw Peppy's hair shoot out and grab a limb dangling from the gorge. Peppy slowly, started to climb his way out from the gorge. He was just about all the way up when he saw Creek standing above him.

"Creek!" Peppy pleaded "Brother, help me!"

Creek looked down at his brothers predicament a small smile curled on his lips as he let loose a brief chuckle. He then pressed his foot down on Peppy's hands and his smile grew as he heard Peppy scream in pain and his bones snap from the pressure. Creek then got real low to Peppy's face as he whispered in Peppy's ears.

"Long live the king."

Peppy's eyes widened in horror. No, he wouldn't? He did though, Creek then released his foot and shoved Peppy off the cliff, sending him falling into the rock slide to his death. Poppy could only scream as she watched helplessly her father falling into the rocks and disappear underneath them.

When the rock slide finally stopped a few minutes later Poppy instantly climbed down the cliff and started searching frantically for her father.

"Dad?" Poppy called out "Dad where are you?" She then saw a small orange hand sticking out from under a pile of rocks. She instantly ran over and started digging through the pile of rocks, and that is when she saw him and her heart instantly sank. Peppy's body laid lifeless, his eyes closed shut, and not a trace of breath came from his nose. He was gone.

"Dad?" Poppy cried "Dad come on." Poppy then started shaking Peppy's body trying to get him to wake up, her efforts was in vain though as Peppy didn't move, nor would he ever again. "Come on dad you got to get up. Come on dad we got to go home." That is when she finally realized that Peppy was not going to get up. She then instantly started crying for help!

"Help! Somebody, anybody help!" Tears started escaping Poppy's eyes as reality sank in. Her father was gone, and it was her fault. Poppy grabbed her father's lifeless body and placed his head in her chest as she wept loudly in mourning. She was weeping so loud that she didn't even know that Creek walked up behind her until she heard his voice.

"Poppy, what have you done?"

"It was a accident." Poppy cried "there was a rock slide and dad tried to save me. Look I didn't mean for it to happen."

"Oh of course." Creek said cuddling Poppy in his arms as he started playing the role of the comforting uncle. "No one ever means for these type of things to happen. But the king is dead, and if it wasn't for you he would still be alive." Poppy's eyes widened when he said that. So it really was her fault? "What would your mother think?"

"What am I going to do?" Poppy asked

"Run away Poppy, run away and never return."

Poppy didn't want to. But she also didn't want anybody to know that she was responsible for her father's death. So without hesitation she bolted and ran away. When Poppy was out of hearing distance the three bergens walked up behind Creek and waited for the order

"Kill her."

The bergens then started to give chase. Poppy ran until reached the end of the gorge. She turned to see the bergens closing her end, their eyes studying her ready for the kill. It was then she saw a loose branch a few feet above her head. Just as Gretchen was about to grab her Poppy shot her hair out and swung up the branch and on top of the gorge. The three bergens mouth's dropped in disbelief but they were not going to let Poppy escape that easily. They climbed up the rocks and onto the top of the gorge and started running the way they saw Poppy go. They didn't know that Poppy was using her hair to blend into the tall grass until Greasy turned around and saw Poppy running the other direction.

"Hey!" Greasy fussed "She went that way!" The three turned around and continued to give chase. Poppy ran until she saw the edge of the cliff. She turned her head and saw the bergens were right behind her. She had no choice she had to jump. Taking a deep breath she jumped, the bergens stopped and stared in shock as Poppy extended her hair and used it as stairs as she climbed down her hair and landed safely onto the ground before continuing to run away.

"How did she do that?" Greasy gasped

"How am I supposed to know, I'm not a troll." Gretchen replied

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go after her." Greasy said

"I ain't jumping from this distance." Gretchen griped "I'll break my leg or worse."

"But the boss said..."

"She's heading straight for the desert. She's basically good as dead out there anyway. And if she ever does come back, we'll eat her."

"Yeah you hear that!" Greasy called out toward Poppy's direction "You ever come back, we'll eat you!"

Creek plaid his part well, when he arrived to Pride Tree his face sported one of morning. He even put on fake tears as he broke the news of the king and princess's death. He even comforted Rosiepuff as she fell to the floor and wept over the loss of her husband and daughter. The funeral was that night. Creek had the undertaker quickly make a wooden coffin for Peppy and a empty coffin for Poppy, who he said was picked off by a raptor during the rock slide. The two coffins was drug through the grassy plains of the Troll Lands before resting just outside of Pride Tree were every troll gathered for the funeral. As the trolls paid their respects, Smidge had seven of the guards do a twenty one arrow salute for their fallen monarchs. Suki sat next to Rosiepuff and comforted her throughout the entire funeral.

Poor Branch though was the most heartbroken. Halfway through the funeral he ran off sobbing into the woods. Her mother ran after him calling for his name but he refused to stop until he was deep into the woods. There he sat down on a rock and his normal indigo blue skin went grey and darker blue hair turned black. When his mother finally caught up to him she gasped when she saw her son go grey.

"She's gone mother!" Branch cried. "She's gone and I'll never see her again."

"Oh Branch honey..." Branch's mother grabbed Branch and cradled him as Branch wept in her arms.

"She's gone and I'll never see her again!"

It was finally Creek's turn to speak. This was the moment he had been waiting for, when he would take the throne.

"Peppy's death," Creek began "Was a terrible tragedy. But to lose Poppy who had barely begun life. For me that is a deep massive loss. One that we may never get over. So it is with a heavy heart that I take the throne."

All the trolls gasped when bergens walked up and joined Creek on the podium. "Yet out of the ashes of this tragedy we will rise, with the donning of a new era where Troll and bergen come together in a great and glorious future!"

One troll who didn't attend the funeral but instead mourned the death of the King and princess alone was Guy Diamond. He sat alone in a chair in the middle of his living room in tears. He then got up and stared at the painting he made of young Poppy when she was first born. Guy Diamond sighed as he took the painting down and put it in the closet, knowing that she would never be queen.

"Goodby Poppy."

 **What are you looking at me like that for? You knew this was going to happen. Next chapter is when you will see a completely different Branch, one that will be closer to his portrayal in the movie with the grey skin. Also next chapter will start a original subplot that I created just for him that I hope will be awesome.**

 **Till then "You with those sad eyes, don't be discouraged."**


	7. Hakuna Matata

**Wow, some of you had some pretty strong reactions to the last chapter. Must mean I'm doing my job right.**

Poppy had been walking deep into the desert all night. She had no idea where she was heading nor did she care as long as it was far away from the Troll lands. Over ran with guilt and exhaustion, Poppy eventually fell to her knees just as the sun was starting to rise the next morning. She had no idea how she still had any tears left in her system but as she fell to her knees in the hot desert sand, she closed her eyes, hung her head down low and let a few tears flow down her cheeks as she finally went grey. She couldn't be happy anymore, she was the one responsible for her fathers death after all. All Poppy wanted right now was to be reunited with her father. She couldn't live like this, not as a outcast, not in the middle of the desert with very little water. As she finally gave in to her exhaustion from running all night, she fell face first in the desert sand and passed out, not even caring if she ever woke up again, because at least then she could be reunited with her father.

A hour later voices could be heard coming from the distance. They sounded like two people arguing over something.

"Cooper, I'm hungry." One voice said in a deep British accent.

"Well maybe we could be home right now if you hadn't stopped by the gift shop and bought that stuffed glowworm toy!" The troll called Cooper said. Cooper was a four legged troll with black hair that hung down like dreads and wore a green hat on his head. His skin was pinkish with stripes and he had a long neck that made him resemble more of a llama than a troll. "You know we only have a limited amount of money as it is Biggie, that is only to be used to by supplies and food. And you buying that stuffed glowworm is a complete waste of money."

"But it's so cute." Biggie said. Biggie, like his name suggested was a chubby troll about twice the size of a normal sized troll and had blue skin and very light blue hair that was almost white. "I think I will call him Mr. Dinkles."

It was right then that Cooper spotted some crows gathering around something in the middle of the desert. "Well at least the the birds are starting to get breakfast." It was right then that Cooper squinted his eyes to see what it was that the crows were gathering around. Then his eyes went wide and he went into panic mode "Oh my gosh it's a troll! We got to do something!" Cooper then charged after the crows while Biggie followed closely behind, calling after Cooper while asking what was going on. Cooper didn't respond as he ran straight into the swarm of crows, shooing them off and causing them all to scatter.

"Shoo, get out of here you filthy poachers!" Cooper hollered "Trolls are not on the menu." Cooper kicked the last crow away before walking over to check on their mystery grey troll, that's when Cooper's eyes widened again.

"Oh my gosh, Biggie it's a child."

"What?" Biggie gasped running over to inspect the child laying on the ground. The troll had a couple drops of blood peaking out of the skin from where the trolls started to peck at her but other then that the troll seemed to be alive. Cooper checked the girls pulse and breathed a sigh of relief when she found she was still alive. Cooper then lowered his neck and used it to scoop the girl up and place her on his back.

"Come on, we got to get this kid to our home before those crows decide to come back."

"What is a kid doing out here in the middle of the desert anyway by herself?" Biggie asked curiously.

When Poppy finally woke up a couple hours later she found herself surprisingly comfortable and in a soft bed. She had no idea how she got there considering she was in the desert when she passed out. As she sat up in her bed she started to inspect her surroundings and saw a small table to her right with a lamp sitting on it and a bookshelf to her left. Poppy was still trying to wrap her head around how she got here when the door to the room she was in opened up and saw two new trolls came walking in. One on four legs carrying a bowl of soup on his head, and another much bigger troll carrying a glass of water. The big troll was also wearing a apron like he had been cooking.

"Well looks like our mystery troll has finally woken up." The four legged troll said

"Where am I?" Poppy asked "Who are you two and how did I get here?"

"Oh, our apologies for not properly introducing ourselves when we first entered the door. You must be so confused and scared right now. I'm Cooper and this here is my friend Biggie."

"We found you in the desert unconscious." Biggie said. "We rescued you and brought you home here with us. You nearly died"

"We saved your life." Cooper said

"Thanks for your help." Poppy said still in a depressed tone. She got out from the bed and accepted the soup and water the two got her and walked out of the room, her head hung low in sadness.

"Hey where you going?" Cooper asked

"Nowhere." Poppy said

"Gee," Cooper said "She looks blue."

"I'd say more grey." Biggie said "I'm more blue"

"I mean she's depressed." Cooper said "I know she's grey but she wouldn't be if she wasn't feeling blue. Something's bothering her Biggie."

"Oh." Biggie said as he walked up to Poppy who had found herself a seat on a stool in the living room to eat her soup. "So what's bothering you kid?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." Poppy said

"Well, where are you from?" Cooper asked

"Doesn't matter I can't go back."

"Oh, well your welcome to stay with us." Cooper said "We don't really belong to any kingdom. We actually sell to multiple surrounding kingdoms hence us choosing to live in a forest right outside different areas. It's our business. Cooper and Biggie's trade factory! Welcome to the team."

"Whoopie." Poppy said in a sarcastic tone.

"Well is there anything we can do?" Biggie asked

"Not unless you can change the pass." Poppy said

"You know kid, in times like this we have a saying." Biggie said "You got to put your past behind you."

"Look kid." Cooper joined in. "Bad things happen and there's nothing you can do about it right?"

"Right." Poppy said

"Wrong!" Cooper corrected "When the world turns your back on you, you turn your back on the world."

"That's not how I was taught." Poppy said

"Then maybe you need a new lesson." Cooper said "Now repeat after me. Hakuna Matata."

"Hakuna Ma-what now?"

"Hakuna Matata." Biggie said "It means no worries."

" _Hakuna Matata"_ Cooper started singing _what a wonderful phrase"_

 _Hakuna Matata,"_ Biggie joined in _"ain't no passing craze."_

 _It means no worries, for the rest of your days._ Cooper then helped Poppy up off her stool and started dancing with her, Poppy couldn't help but start to crack a small smile as Cooper started doing a Egyptian like dance across the floor acting silly as he and Biggie both sang together. _It's our problem free, philosophy Hakuna Matata._

"Hakuna Matata?" Poppy asked still confused.

"Yeah it's our motto." Biggie explained

"What's a motto?"

"Nothing what's a-motto with you?" Cooper said before bursting out laughing at what he just said.

"You know kid." Biggie replied "These two words will solve all your problems.

"That's right, take Biggie for example. Why, _When he was a smaller troll_

" _When I was smaller TROLL!"_ Biggie sang so loudly Cooper had to rub his ear to stop it from ringing.

"Very nice." Cooper said

"Thanks."

" _His appetite was huge and it had to be filled"_ Cooper sang " _He would pig the troll out during every meal."_

" _I'm a sensitive soul, though I seem thick skinned. And it hurt that my friends never took downwind. And oh the shame._

" _He was ashamed"_

" _thought of changing my name of my name"_

" _Oh what's in a name?"_

" _And I got downhearted."_

" _How'd it make you feel?"_

" _Whenever I..."_

"Hey Biggie," Cooper interrupted, covering Poppy's ears. "Not in front of the kid."

"Oh sorry". Biggie replied. Poppy raised a eyebrow in confusion. Cooper then drug out a beanbag chair out of the closet for Poppy to plop down on as the two of them continued to sing and dance.

" _Hakuna matata, what a wonderful phrase. Hakuna Matata, ain't no passing craze."_

Poppy started feeling something she didn't think she would ever feel again, happiness. In fact she was so happy that her skin turned back to it's original pink coloring and she got up and joined the two trolls in singing.

" _It means no worries"_ Poppy belted out " _For the rest of your days."_

"Yeah sing it kid!" Cooper said

" _It's our problem free."_ They all sand together _"Philosophy, Hakuna Matata."_

"So you got a name kid?" Cooper asked as he helped Poppy off bean bag chair and led her into the kitchen.

"I'm Poppy."

"Well Poppy, If your going to stay here you got to be a part of our business." Cooper then opened the fridge door and started to pull something out of the fridge. "Let me introduce to you our product...Cupcakes!"

"Cupcakes?" Poppy raised a brow again confused.

"Uh huh." Biggie said "Me and Cooper make the best Cupcakes in the land. They are a high demand in the surrounding kingdoms." Biggie then picked one up and handed it too Poppy. "Here try one."

Poppy just shrugged as she took a bite of the cupcake. Her eyes then went wide in shock and as she swallowed her mouth dropped to the floor "This...is the best tasting cupcake I have ever tasted."

"See." Cooper gloated "What did I tell you?"

"So do you like it here Poppy?" Biggie asked

"I think I could get use to this place." Poppy said "As long as you teach me your cupcake recipe."

Cooper chuckled "Welcome to the team."

Poppy quickly settled down in her new home. Cooper and Biggie took her to one of the nearby kingdoms to buy new clothes and other items to make herself comfortable in her new home. As the years went by Cooper and Biggie not only taught her their secret cupcake recipe, but also how to make cinnamon rolls, brownies and other sweets. Cooper and Biggie loved their new team member, but they didn't just treat her as just a employee, but also as family. Poppy was like a little sister to them and they treated her as such. They would run around the forest having having fun and enjoying the carefree life all day.

Fourteen years had passed since Poppy was taken into Copper and Biggie's care and on the day of Poppy's twentieth birthday Cooper and Biggie bought her a blue two piece swimsuit. Poppy wasted no time going into her room and changing into her swimsuit as the three of them hit the lake.

" _It means no worries."_ Poppy sang as they hit the lake " _For the rest of your days."_

All three of them started singing as they dig cannonballs into the lake " _It's our problem free, philosophy. Hakuna Matata, Hakuna Matata, Haukuna Matata."_ The three of them splashed each other around, trying to see who could get each other the most wet. Poppy won, creating one splashed that soaked Cooper and Biggie from head to toe in one swipe.

As the three of them stepped out of the lake and dried off Poppy couldn't help but just belt it out "Hakooooouunaaa matataaaaaaa. HAKUNA MATATA!

As the three walked off laughing and enjoying life, Poppy had long since forgotten about her old life.

Deep in the troll lands Smidge arrived in a bunker deep in the woods. Nothing had been the same since Creek became King. Creek allowed the bergens to run freely across the troll lands, and help themselves to any of the trolls food and water. As part of the treaty that Creek made with the bergens the bergens couldn't just eat a troll for no reason, there was only two reasons that Creek allowed them to eat a troll. One, was by order of the king as punishment for any troll who dared questioned his authority, and two, for any troll that passed away so that Creek wouldn't have to worry about planning funerals. When Peppy was King whenever a troll died he would go and visit the family members and plan a funeral himself as a way to show how much he cared for his people. But now that Creek was king he would just feed the deceased troll to the bergens and be done with it, much to the anger of the family members.

Also thanks to the bergens the kingdom was starting to run out of food thanks to their big appetites, and no other troll kingdoms would trade with them as long as the bergens was in the troll lands. Because of that Creek had no choice but to force a lot of his staff to travel to other kingdoms and buy food for the kingdom the old fashioned way. But those trips would often take days meaning the kingdom would often wait days at a time before getting anything to eat once their current food supply ran out.

After dealing with Creek for fourteen years, Branch had finally had it, and in secret he had started to form a rebellion to try to take Creek down. He had built a bunker deep in the woods where Creek nor any of the bergens could find it, and there Branch would hold his rebellion meetings.

Smidge knocked on the door three times and a eye slot opened from below his feet at the door mat. "What's the password?" A feminine voice said.

"Cupcakes and rainbows." Smidge said.

"Correct!" The girl sang happily as she unlocked the hatch and allowed Smidge inside.

"I knew I shouldn't have left you two in charge of creating the password." Branch griped to Satin and Chenille once Smidge was inside. "Branch had yet to regain his colors since the day of Peppy's funeral. As a matter of fact most of the trolls in their kingdom had since gone grey thanks to Creek. Creek still had his colors obviously because he thought he was doing a great job. the twins forced themselves to keep their color by trying their hardest to keep a positive spirit despite their situation and despite being part of the rebellion, but just about everyone else had lost their color.

"What's wrong with the password?" Satin asked

"It doesn't scream rebellion," Branch said "It sounds like more like the password to some fraternity club."

"What? I'm just trying to keep positive feeling."

"Yes, and while your doing that Creek will continue to feed every troll that disagrees with him to the bergens." Branch smarted off.

"Boy, talk about a buzzkill." Chenille whispered to her sister.

"By the way how is the ideas for attracting more recruits coming?" Branch asked "We need as many trolls as possible if we stand any chance of overthrowing Creek."

"Me and Chenille just finished making some fliers to hand out to people," Satin said handing one to branch to show him "Take a look."

Branch's eyes widened in shock and he crumbled up the paper in rage when he read what it said

"Join our rebellion and take and get a chance to meet and take a picture with our glowworm mascot? Are you kidding me?"

"Hey people will join anything in order to pose with a cute animal." Chenille said

"Yeah, because nothing screams rebellion like taking a picture with a stupid glowworm!" Branch yelled

Satin and Chenille then went to the box that their glowworm mascot was sitting in and covered his ears.

"He can hear you!" Satin chastised

"He didn't mean it Jerry." Chenille said to the glowworm.

Branch rubbed his forehead in frustration "Does any of you realize how serious this situation is? Creek is destroying our once great kingdom, and you are all making this whole rebellion out to be as if it is some type of fraternity club! This is not a game, the entire Troll Lands is at risk as long as Creek is in power!"

"And just how do you expect to take him?" Smidge said "We certainly don't have the numbers to take Creek and his bergens out and the only trolls that have agreed to join so far is you, me, the twins, former Queen Rosiepuff and Fuzzbert here." Smidge pointed to Fuzzbert. "But he doesn't even have hands to carry a weapon. No other troll is willing to join and fight out of fear of Creek's punishment. I'm sorry Branch but to attack him with our numbers the way it is would be suicide."

"Then I will find other trolls, in other kingdoms that will be willing to help us." Branch said "All the other kingdoms hate Creek too as well as the bergens, surly they will be able to help us defeat Creek."

"And just what if they don't?" Satin asked getting serious.

Branch sighed "If they don't then I will approach Creek alone and take him out in secret when his back is turned. I will except the bergens wrath for taking out their king but at least we will be freed from Creek. If we don't get anymore help, then at least none of you will have to die because of my rebellion."

"Are you sure about this Branch?" Rosiepuff asked concerned.

"If it means getting rid of the worst king in history, then yes." Branch said "Meeting is adjourned for the day. I will leave first thing tomorrow to find help."

All of the trolls got up and left the bunker, save for Rosiepuff who walked over to Branch with concern in her eyes.

"Don't try to talk me out of this Rosiepuff." Branch said "I'm doing what I have to do for our kingdom."

"I'm not trying to talk you out of it Branch." Rosiepuff said "But I am concerned that part of you actually wants to die."

"Now what makes you think that?"

"I can see it in your eyes." Rosiepuff said "Ever since your mom died four years ago you have been so full of anger."

"She didn't die Rosiepuff, she was taken!" Branch snapped "By Creek! He killed her just because she spoke out against him, he had the whole kingdom watch, as he fed her to those Bergens. So yeah, maybe I do have a death wish, but as long as I take Creek down I could care less what happens to me."

"Is this what Poppy would want of you though? Would Poppy want you to act like this?"

Branch had turned his head away from her to pack up some supplies but stopped and turned to face Rosiepuff when she mentioned Poppy's name.

"Why did you bring her up?"

"I know you loved her Branch, you loved her almost as much as me and Peppy did. You two where meant to be even if you didn't know it at the time. I know you have been through a lot Branch, you have lost everybody you ever loved but so have I. Don't let the troll that Poppy knew, the part of you that Poppy loved die just because of those bad memories. Even if you do get the help you need to fight against Creek do you really think you can take a life? Do you think that will get you closure? It will continue to haunt you the rest of your life Branch, you will never be the same. Would Poppy be happy if she knew you are willing to take a life? Would she want that for you?"

"Poppy is dead Rosiepuff." Branch replied with a hurt tone in his voice. He didn't realize that his words hurt Rosiepuff too but he didn't care. He didn't care about much anymore these days. "Peppy is too. What Poppy would have wanted, it doesn't matter any more."

Rosiepuff lowered her head and sighed, Branch really had changed throughout the years. And as she turned to leave Branch alone in his bunker, she turned her head and said one last thing then left.

"Just be careful which path you take, for there may be no turning back."

 **And we have our new Branch, I do hope you like him. I tried to picture what I thought the actual Branch from the movie would do in a situation was like and I couldn't help but picture him starting a rebellion.**

 **Till next time.**


	8. Shadowland

**Wanted to get this up today because I will be in another city tomorrow for my birthday and will be without WiFi. Also the song choice for this chapter is taken directly from the Broadway production of Lion Kind by request of one of my reviewers. Hope you enjoy.**

Inside Pride Tree, Creek sat on the royal throne enjoying a lunch of strawberries and apples. Most of the food had disappeared since Creek let the bergens run loose in the troll lands but Creek kept himself a secret stash that only he knew about so that while the other trolls would have to travel to other kingdoms to get food, he could just sit on his thrown and enjoy a nice meal without having to leave the tree.

To Creek's right being kept in a fish tank he borrowed from the bergens sat Suki. Creek surprisingly kept Suki around despite all the insults Creek had sent her way over the years. That being said he kept her locked in a fish tank and only used her for entertainment purposes. So as she sat there in the fish tank with no way to climb out because the tank was to big, Suki played some songs on her DJ table to pass the time.

 _Cause you had a bad day, you're taking one down, you sing a sad song just to turn it around._

"Oh Suki please this song is boring." Creek said "Play something that I can dance too."

Suki grumbled as she searched for a new song to play for Creek.

 _Now watch me whip, now watch me nae nae._

"No!" Creek snapped turning to give Suki a angry glare "Anything but that song!"

Suki grumbled again as she searched throw her playlist until she found the perfect song to play.

 _I've got this feeling, inside my bones, it goes electric wavy when I turn it on._

Creek started waving his fingers in the air to the music and after a while he got up and started dancing. Suki however just mumbled to herself in disgust. "I never had to do this under Peppy."

"What was that!?" Creek snapped at the hearing of his brothers name. Creek walked up to the fish tank and glared deep into Suki's terrified eyes. "You know the law, never mention my brothers name in my presence."

"I know," Suki said "I was just bringing it up to compare your kingly differences that's all."

"Creek we got a bone to pick with you." Creek turned around to see Greasy, Gretchen and Earl walking up to him. All three sported a look of disapproval on their face.

"I've got this." Gretchen said trying to calm Greasy down who was very, very angry right now. "Creek there is no food."

"Yeah it's lunch time. And we don't got no stinking entrees"

"I sent some trolls out to gather food three days ago." Creek complained before looking for something for the bergens to eat. "Um, eat Suki."

"What, no you don't want to eat me, I'm way to stringy." Suki said nervously. The bergens just growled in disgust, this was not how they pictured Creek's reign would be like. Besides the three of them actually started to like Suki over the years. Yeah they insulted her a lot, the same as Creek but she entertained them with her music so if they got rid of her they wouldn't have any source of entertainment anymore.

"You know maybe icing Peppy was not such a good idea after all." Greasy whispered in Gretchen's ear.

"What was that!?" Creek snapped

"Um I said... hippie." Greasy corrected himself.

"Hippies?" Gretchen said catching on "Oh yes, I hate hippies."

"Good." Creek growled "Now get out."

"But we're still hungry." Greasy griped

"Out!" The bergens ran off, they knew better then to push Creek. Creek may have formed a peace treaty with the bergens but one little snap and he would lay a hefty punishment on them. So without another word they ran off and just hoped that the other trolls would be back with some food soon.

In the woods at Branch's bunker Branch had finished packing everything that he needed for his journey. He didn't know how long he would be gone, nor where he was going actually, all he knew is he needed to find help if they were going to save the troll lands. The rivers had since dried as well as their crops, and with Creek refusing to kick the bergens out of their land the situation was not going to get better. Branch's friends and fellow rebellion members had shown up to wish Branch safe journey on his mission. As Branch walked over to a end of his bunker to grab his backpack he looked out a window and saw just how bad their land was. The ground was cracked and the once beautiful green grass was black and dead. It hurt Branch to see how their once great and holy land had became so dried and dead. The other trolls saw how sad Branch looked staring out the window and they started singing.

" _Our land is holy"_ The trolls sang " _Our land is holy"_

" _Shadowland_ " Branch sang as he looked out the window _"The leaves have fallen. This shadowed land. This was our home. The river's dry, the ground has broken. So I must go, now I must go."_

Branch picked up his backpack and turned to his friends.

" _And where the journey may lead me, Let your prayers be my guide. I cannot stay here, my family. But I'll remember my tribe."_

" _Troll lands"_ The trolls sang.

" _I have no choice"_ Branch sang

" _My lands"_ The others sang back.

" _I'll find my way"_

 _(Tear-stained)_

 _Holy land_

 _(Dry land. Take this)_

 _Take this prayer_

 _(With you)_

 _What lies out there? Holy land_

 _(Our land.)_

Branch walked up to his friends and gave them each a individual hug. As he walked up to Rosiepuff though the two of them stared into each others eyes for a few seconds. Branch could tell Rosiepuff was worried for him, ever since the death of his mother, Rosiepuff had taken care of him like he was her own son. And now that he was disappearing for who knows how long she was scared that she was going to lose him to. The two locked into a deep hug and a tear streamed down Rosiepuff's face.

"Be safe." Rosiepuff cried.

"I will return," Branch said "I promise." Then once the two unlocked their hug Branch went to a drawer and took out a dagger just in case he ran into trouble. He put the dagger in it's sheath and connected the sheath to his pocket then stepped out of the bunker where there was other trolls waiting for him. Many of the trolls were still too scared to join the rebellion but when they heard that Branch was going to find help they showed up to show respect to the brave troll. They stepped out of the way so Branch could walk by and as he did they all gave him a salute to show respect and wish him good luck as they sang.

 _And where the journey may lead you, let this prayer be your guide. Though it may take you, so far away. Always remember your tribe._

Guy Diamond even showed up to prepare him for the journey. Branch knelt before Guy Diamond as he quoted a prayer in a different language. He sprinkled glitter over Branch's head and spread juice from a mango over his forehead as a sign in the troll tribe for safe journeys. Once he was finished Branch got up and gave Guy Diamond a hug before setting off on his journey.

" _Our land is holy"_ The trolls continued to sing " _Our land is holy, Our land is holy."_

 _And where the journey may lead me._

 _(And where the journey may lead you Let this prayer be your guide)_

 _Oh this prayer will be my guide._

 _(Though it may take you so far away)_

 _Though it may take me so far away_

 _(Always remember your tribe.)_

 _I'll remember my tribe._

 _(And where the journey may lead you)_

 _I will return, I will return._

 _(Let this prayer be your guide)_

 _I will return, I will return!_

 _(Though it may take you, so far away)_

 _Oh my people I will return. I will return._

 _(Always remember your tribe.)_

 _I will return._

 _Ooh, I-I will return._

 _My people, my people._

 _My people._

Branch went far into the woods as he left the troll lands. He didn't know where he was going or what he was going to walk into. But he knew he was going to return.

Poppy, Cooper, and Biggie sat in the middle of a grassy field looking at the stars. The three of them had been busy most of the day making cupcakes and other sweets and delivering them to one of the surrounding kingdoms. Now that the job was finished and no other deliveries scheduled for a couple of days the three of them spent the rest of the day relaxing, having fun, and enjoying life. They had just finished up dinner and was now laying on blankets as they gazed out at the stars.

"This is the life." Poppy said as she let out a big sigh.

"You know it kid." Cooper agreed.

As the three of them stared at the stars Biggie suddenly spoke up and attempted to start a conversation.

"Cooper, you ever wonder what the meaning of life is?"

"Biggie, I don't wonder, I already know."

"Really?" Biggie said

"Yeah, it's things like this right hear, enjoying life without any worries or cares. That and running a cupcake business that is."

"Gee" Biggie said "I was kind of hoping the meaning of life evolved around food"

"Biggie to you, everything evolves around food." Cooper said before turning to Poppy. "How about you Poppy."

"Oh I don't know..."

"Oh come on we told you ours." Cooper and Biggie protested.

"Well." Poppy began. "Someone once told me, that everything exist in delicate balance, and that everything that lives and grows exist in something called the circle of life. And that when we die our bodies become dirt, which then grows fruits and vegetables for trolls to eat. Connecting us all living and dead into the great circle of life."

"So basically the food that we eat is created by a bunch of dead trolls?" Cooper asked, Cooper and Biggie then burst out laughing taking Poppy by surprise. "Oh that's the silliest thing I've ever heard. Oh that's a good one. What dope made that up?"

Poppy tried to chuckle to hide the fact that it was her father who told her that. "Yeah, pretty dumb right?" But Poppy couldn't fake laugh any more and she got up from her blanket and walked away depressed.

"Was it something I said?" Cooper asked noticing Poppy walking off. Biggie just shrugged confused.

Poppy walked over to a hill. She thought she had gotten over her father's death, but having that conversation with Cooper and Biggie and having them laugh off the circle of life claim reminded her just how much she still missed him and how she wished to see him again. Longing to see her father again Poppy sat down on the hill and moped. As she sat down she caused a bunch of flower petals to fly away in the breeze. The petals flew all the way to the troll lands and into the window of Guy Diamond's pod. Guy Diamond was sitting in the middle of his pod meditating when he felt the cooling brush of wind in his hair. He reached his right and out and grabbed the petals that flew in without even opening his eyes. He then sniffed the petals that flew in and his eyes suddenly shot open when he sensed something.

"Poppy?" Could it be? He sniffed the petals again, it was "She's alive! She's alive!" Guy Diamond laughed as he ran to the closet and dug out the old painting he made of Poppy, he hung it back on the wall and took out some green glitter and started painting a green leafy crown on Poppy's head.

"It is time!"

 **I'll admit Shadowland was a pretty hard song to right, not just because i had to find a way to write the trolls overlapping each other with their singing, but also because I had to take to YouTube to find a video that translated the words sung in a different language. Regardless it was still a fun song to write but just harder then some of the other songs. Thanks to SkySorrow for requesting it, the song really fit well with how I am writing Branch and if your still reading this i hope i did the song justice.**


	9. Can you feel the love tonight?

**Good News, the live action Lion King remake has been given a official release date for July 19, 2019. I'm super hyped for that. In the meantime though here's the next chapter, hope you like it.**

Branch had traveled all night, he had barely taken any time to stop and rest as he traveled from kingdom to kingdom asking for help. Unfortunately his efforts had so far been in vain. The other kingdoms were to scared to go up against a army of bergens, considering they all knew what bergens had done to trolls in the past. Still Branch was not going to give up. He knew that somewhere there had to be at least one troll out there that was willing to help, and even though he didn't know where or who, he was not going to rest until he found them.

His journey eventually led him into the forest where he saw a house resting in the middle of it. He walked over and twisted the nob, only to find out it was locked.

"Dang it" Branch griped as he took off his backpack and started searching through his supplies for something that would get the door unlocked.

"Ah Ha!" Branch shouted when he found a pair of scissors. He then stuck the scissors into the key hole and twisted it until he heard the door click. He then opened the door and went inside. Branch had no idea who lived in here, but as long as there was one person here, then that meant there was a shot that they would be willing to help.

As Branch walked through the house he didn't see anyone inside, of course it was early morning so they could still be asleep, and if that was the case then his best option would be to leave a note and hope they respond. Branch spotted a sheet of paper laying on the kitchen table and walked toward it and picked it up. On one side was listed a order for cupcakes and brownies that was to be delivered to one of the kingdoms in a couple days.

"So these people run a cupcake business?" Branch said to himself "Strange, but convenient." The other side of the paper was blank allowing Branch the opportunity to take out a pen and write a letter to the owners.

 _To all who lives here, need help. Kingdom overrun by a evil king and bergens. They have taken our food and water and we are now starving and dying. Please help us overtake our evil king and chase the bergens out of our land. If you wish to help you will find me in a bunker deep in the woods of the Troll lands._

Now all Branch needed was a place to hand the note so they could see it, as well as a way to hang it. Branch had his dagger with him but he needed that to fend off any potential predators. Branch decided to dig through the kitchen drawers.

"Ah Ha" Branch said again as he picked up a knife "This should work." No he just needed a place to stick it.

Branch didn't have the chance to look when he heard a door open to another room and a big blue troll humming happily to himself make his way to the kitchen. The troll stopped and froze in horror when he saw Branch standing in the middle of the kitchen holding a knife.

"Uh, this is not how it looks like." Branch said nervously. He knew how it looked like though, he was a intruder in there home and he was holding a knife. Yeah it looked bad, and when the troll screamed in terror and smashed through the wall, leaving a big troll shaped hole in the wall as he ran away screaming, it only confirmed how it looked.

"What's with the screaming?" A four legged troll with a green hat asked running into the kitchen to see what was going on. It was then that he to spotted Branch and his eyes widened in horror.

"Please don't run" Branch said. Too late, Cooper did run, crashing through the same wall as Biggie did creating another hole as he ran out screaming.

"What is going on here?" A pink female troll asked running to the kitchen before she too spotted Branch.

"Don't run away too." Branch pleaded. To his relief this troll didn't run away. What she did do however was grab a rolling pin hanging on the wall and lung at him though.

"Uh oh." Branch gulped as the girl lunged at him and struck him across the face, causing him to drop the knife.

"Mam, there is a logical explanation for this." Branch tried to explain, but the lady wouldn't let him though. She wrapped her hair around his hands and pulled them behind his back as she slammed him against the refrigerator door. She then reached into the drawer next to her and pulled out a wooden spoon and started whacking it against Branch's head.

"Will... you... please... let... me... explain?" Branch said in between whacks. The lady then threw Branch onto the floor and placed her right foot on his chest so he couldn't move as she glared angrily at him. That is when Branch finally got a good look at the troll standing above him and his eyes widened in disbelief. Her skin color, her hair, her eyes, could it really be?

"Poppy?"

Poppy got off Branch and took several steps back when the troll mentioned her name. How did this mystery grey troll know her.

"Who are you?" Poppy asked

"Wait, you don't remember?" Branch asked

"No?" Poppy admitted.

"Of course, why would you" Branch realized "It has been so long hasn't it? Fourteen years I believe. I don't look the same as I once did either. I have gone grey with sadness. But despite my appearance and how much I've changed, I never forgot you. I never forgot how we use to play together all the time when we were kids, nor when we went to bergen town that one day even though we both knew we would get in so much trouble because of it.

"Branch?" Poppy gasped in realization. Branch just smiled and nodded his head. Poppy then ran up and gave him a big hug nearly tackling him back to the ground in the process. "Oh my gosh I can't believe it's really you."

"I can't believe you are alive." Branch said "Everybody believes you are dead."

"They do?"

"Yes, Creek told us about the rock slide. We held a funeral for both of you, even though we had to use a empty coffin for you because we never found your body."

"Wait, everybody believes I'm dead? Is that why your grey now, because of me?"

"Hearing of your death Poppy destroyed me, During your funeral I ran off in tears and lost my color. I haven't regained it since. And with what Creek has done to the Troll Lands I haven't had a reason to be happy again."

"What do you mean what Creek has done to the Troll lands?"

"After yours and Peppy's death Creek took the throne, and he has let the bergens run wild through it."

"What?"

"Poppy we need you to return and take your rightful place as Queen and kick those Bergens out."

It was right then that Cooper and Biggie returned carrying objects to fight the intruder in their home.

"I got a stick!" Cooper threatened

"I got a rock and I'm not afraid to use it." Biggie added. Cooper's mouth then flung open in shock when he saw Poppy chatting up and making friends with the intruder in their house.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what's going on here?" Cooper asked marching up to the Poppy and Branch.

"Oh Cooper this is Branch, he was my best friend back home."

"Friend?"

"Nice to meet you." Branch said.

"Wait a second?" Cooper said "You know him, and he knows you, yet he just broke into our home and had a knife, and everyone is okay with that? AM I MISSING SOMETHING HERE?"

"Just wait till everyone back home hears that you are alive," Branch said turning his attention back to Poppy. "And your mother, what will she think?"  
Poppy's eyes went wide, she couldn't let anyone know she was alive, cause that would mean her secret would be out. The secret that she ran from, about her father. "She doesn't need to know, nobody needs to know."

"Of course they do your alive, that means your the queen."

"Queen?" Cooper gasped

"Your majesty," Biggie said crawling over to Poppy on his knees as he bowed "I grovel at your feet." Biggie then picked up Poppy's left foot and started kissing it.

"Stop that." Poppy griped

"Get up Biggie before you embarrass yourself" Cooper said. Biggie apologized and got on his feet, Cooper then turned his attention back to Branch. "Dude, do you have your trolls confused, Poppy is no queen." Cooper turned to face Poppy "Are you?"

"No!"

"Poppy!"

"No Branch I'm not the queen. Maybe I was supposed to be once but that was a long time ago, a different life."

"Wait?" Cooper said trying to make sense of the situation "You've been queen all this time, and you didn't tell us?"  
"Guys come on. I'm still the same Poppy you know."

"But with power." Cooper added.

"Poppy, can we talk alone for a minute?" Branch asked

"Hey whatever he has to say he can say to us." Cooper said

"Um, perhaps it would be best is we talked alone." Poppy said

Cooper's mouth dropped open and he rolled his eyes in disgust. Not only did a random stranger invade there house, not only did they find out that Poppy knew the guy and were best friends, and not only did it turn out that Poppy was a queen, but now they were about to have some time alone just the two of them and Cooper had a big feeling he knew what that was going to lead into. This was turning out to be quite the weird day and the day had just started. "It starts," Cooper griped as he watched the two trolls walk off. "You think you know a girl." Biggie just shook his head in disbelief.

"Cooper and Biggie" Poppy said as they walked outside and into the forest, "You learn to love them." Poppy then saw the look on Branch's face, his eyes were closed and his head was facing the ground. It was like he was still wrapping his head around everything that was happening "What? What is it?"

"It's like your back from the dead." Branch said finally facing Poppy, his eyes were getting a little misty as he was finally letting out his emotions upon finding out about Poppy. "You have no idea how much this will mean to everyone, how it means to me."

"Hey it's okay."

"I really missed you."

"I missed you too." Poppy said as the two locked into a hug, Poppy cuddled her head into Branch's chest. Neither of them realized Cooper and Biggie were watching from the window of the living room. Cooper let out a groan in disgust.

"I tell you Biggie this stinks."

"Sorry."

"Not you, them."

"What about them?"

"Her and him alone."

"What's wrong with that?"

" _I can see what's happening"_

"What?"

" _And they don't have a clue."_

"Who?"

" _They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line. Our trio's down to two."_

"Oh"

" _Ze sweet caress of twilight. There's magic everywhere_

 _and with all this romantic atmosphere, disaster's in the air._

Poppy and Branch walked toward the lake where there was a waterfall. Neither one said a word as they walked through the waterfall holding hands, and glazing into each other eyes enjoying the moment together. Watching the whole thing unfold from the trees was Guy Diamond. He had left the troll lands to find Poppy, and now that he had tracked her down he watched and examined her. His heart melted seeing Poppy happy with Branch, and he knew that there was romantic feelings between the two. Soft enough so that neither of them could hear he started singing.

" _Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings._

 _The world for once, in perfect harmony with all it's living things."_

The two stopped at the lake to get a drink, as Poppy cupped her hands together to get a drink from the lake she wondered if Branch would ever understand if she told him the truth about her past.

" _So many things to tell him but how to make him see_

 _the truth about my past? Impossible! He'd turn away from me"_

As Branch was getting his own self a drink he was wondering why Poppy was refusing to take her place as queen. He knew she was holding back something but he had no idea what is was.

" _She's holding back, she's hiding. But what, I can't decide._

 _Why won't she be the queen I know she is? The queen I see inside?"_

While they were at the lake Poppy grabbed a vine and used it to swing herself over the lake before releasing herself and splashing down into the middle of the lake. Branch looked into the water to see where Poppy swam off to but then was taken by surprise when Poppy emerged out of the water, grabbed Branch and drug him into the water with her. Taken by surprise Branch quickly swan out of the water shivering from the cold water. Poppy stepped out the lake laughing before Branch playfully pushed her back into the water. After the lake they ran into the meadow chasing butterflies and playfully wrestling in the grass. Guy Diamond was still watching the whole thing with joy in his heart over the two love bugs. He didn't know why Poppy had run off and he was going to approach her about it when the time was right. But for now he watched the romance blossom between the two as he sang.

" _Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings._

 _The world for once, in perfect harmony with all it's living things._

While the two playfully wrestled the two of them rolled down a hill and laughed as they landed on a patch of tall grass. Poppy landed on top of Branch who took the opportunity to pull Poppy's head closer to him as he kissed her on the cheek. The kiss took Poppy by surprise and she turned to see a smile curl on Branch's face and his original blue color starting to return. The two of them then got lost in each others eyes and as the two laid there in the grass, neither said a word as the two pulled their lips together and got lost in a deep and passionate kiss, confirming their love for each other.

" _Can you feel the love tonight? You needn't look to far._

 _Stealing through the night's uncertainties, love is where they are."_

Back at the house Cooper and Biggie was in tears thinking about what would happen if Poppy and Branch fell in love that night.

" _And if she falls in love tonight, it can be assumed."_ Cooper started to choke up so Biggie had to finish for him.

" _Her carefree days with us are history"_ Cooper pulled himself together and the two of them finished the last line together.

" _In short our pal is doomed."_ The two of them then sobbed in each other arms as they feared that Poppy would leave them.

 **There you go, the part you were all waiting for, Branch and Poppy has reunited and fallen in love. I hope you like the way i did Can you feel the love tonight? I felt having Guy Diamond singing it made the situation that more romantic. Or it may have came across as creepy I don't know.**

 **Hope to see you all back next chapter. Till then Hakuna Matata.**


	10. Remember who you are

**Glad to see that everybody enjoyed having Guy Diamond sing "Can you feel the love tonight?" in the last chapter. I didn't know how that was going to turn out or if it would even work but everybody seemed to love it so I guess i did a good job. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

"Isn't this a great place," Poppy asked as she continued to show Branch the forest.

"It is beautiful" Branch said "But I don't understand something. You've been alive all this time, why didn't you come back to Pride Tree?"

"Well I needed to choose my own path, decide my own future." Poppy said as she made a hammock out of a leaf of the tree they were walking on. "And I have, and it's great. Making Cupcakes with Cooper and Biggie is so much fun."

"We've really needed you at home."

"No one needs me."

"Yes we do, your the rightful heir to the throne!" Branch was starting to get frustrated with Poppy's attitude. Why was she continually refusing to come back home? "Our home is infested with bergens, we need you to chase them out."

"Branch, we've been through this. I'm not the ruler, Creek is. Let him handle the bergens."

"We've been through this already Poppy, he won't, he's the one that let them in. And anybody that dares question him or speak up against him he has executed. Creek had my mother killed!"

"What?" Poppy gasped, this was news to her "Maple is dead?"

Branch then told Poppy everything that had happened since Creek took over and about the day he lost her mother. The troll lands had ran out of food and the bergens had drank all their water supply in the river. And what was worst was the dry season was approaching and without water they were all going to die. Creek had sent some trolls to get water from another kingdom but Branch's mother Maple had enough of the bergens and demanded Creek to kick them out of their land. She said if it wasn't for the bergens that they would still have plenty of food and water to last through the dry season. Creek refused to kick them out, saying that as long as he was king that bergens and trolls would live together in peace.

Maple however wasn't having any of it, she knew that as long as the bergens was around that they were always going to be struggling just to have food and water. She started protests right outside of Pride Tree, demanding the bergens to leave. It was then that Creek did something that would scar Branch for life. He grabbed Maple by the neck with his hair and drug her to the top of Pride tree, Maple gasping and choking the whole time. He then ordered the bergens to drag all the trolls out of their homes to witness as he made a example out of Maple. He then bounded Maple's hands behind her back with vines so she couldn't flee and started yelling out to the crowd that anybody who defies him or his laws in anyway will be put to death for their actions. Branch remembered crying out for his mother and begged Creek to spare her life but Creek wouldn't have any of it. Before she died Maple turned to Rosiepuff and asked her to take care of Branch, to watch over him and make sure he was safe. Then right before she died Maple told Branch not to look. Rosiepuff grabbed Branch tight and Branch buried his head in her arms and wept as Creek had Greasy walk up and devour her. Ever since that day Branch had been trying to start a rebellion and overthrow Creek, but Branch wasn't the only one affected that day. What happened that day was scared into everyone's memory, and most of the Trolls were to scared to do anything as they too feared about being eaten by the bergens.

Poppy was horrified by everything that Branch told her. She couldn't believe that her uncle would really do something like that? Part of her wanted to go back and challenge Creek for the throne after hearing that. But then again, how would everybody react to her when they learned the truth about her past. Would they accept her, or would they all be terrified like they were with Creek. And whose to say she would be much better. What if she made a horrible mistake like the day her father got killed and there was multiple fatalities because of that. No, she couldn't chance it, no matter how badly she wanted to help.

"Poppy if you don't come back everybody will starve.

"Sorry Branch, I can't go back"

"Why?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"What wouldn't I understand!?" Branch couldn't believe it, even after everything he told her about Creek and their home she still wouldn't return. What happened to her?

"No, no, no, it doesn't matter, Hakuna Matata!"

"Hakuna what?"

"Hakuna Matata, It's something I learned out here. Look sometimes bad things happen and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Poppy?"

"So why bother?"

Branch mouth fell open in shock. He didn't know what happened to make her like this but whatever happened warped her mind so bad that she was unrecognizable in his eyes.

"Because it is your responsibility!"

"Well what about you, you just ran away like a coward!"

"I left to find help!" Branch yelled "And I found you! Don't you understand? your our only hope!"

"Sorry," Poppy said "But there is nothing I could do."

Branch had enough, what happened to his once optimistic and happy Poppy that couldn't wait to be queen.

"What happened to you, your not the same Poppy I remember."

"And your not the same Branch I remember. Now are you satisfied?"

"No, just disappointed."

"You know, you are starting to sound like my father."

"Good, at least one of us does."

This time it was Poppy's turn to blow up. How dare Branch just come down to her home and tell her what to do. He wasn't her father, he had no authority over her what so ever.

"Listen, you think you can just show up and tell me how to live my life?" Poppy scolded taking Branch by surprise. "You don't even know what I've been through!"

"I would if you just told me!"

"Forget it!"

"Fine!" Then they both stormed off in different directions, Branch toward Cooper and Biggies house and Poppy deeper into the forest to think.

Poppy couldn't go back she just couldn't, not after what she had did. It would only open up old wounds, and hurt everyone more then what they already were.

Guy Diamond watched the whole thing unfold from a different tree close by. And after the two left he picked up his stick and followed after Poppy. "Time to knock some sense into her."

"He's wrong," Poppy griped as she paced back and forth in the grass fighting with herself. She wanted to go back but after what she did all those years back, she just couldn't. "I can't go back, what will it prove anyway? It won't change anything, you can't change the past." Not knowing what else to do, she remembered what her father told her all those years before and cried out into the sky. They had been gone so long that the stars had started pop out. "You said you'd always be there for me, but your not. It's because of me, it's my fault. It's my...fault."

Poppy fell to her knees and buried her hands in her face crying. She hadn't felt this lost since the day her father died, and now with the news Branch gave her about her kingdom, knowing that she couldn't go back and fix it opened up old wounds.

As she sat in the grass crying she didn't realize Guy Diamond swinging by his hair on a tree branch until he started quoting a chant in a different language. Poppy perked up her ears and turned to see Guy Diamond as his chants started getting a little bit louder. Poppy scowled in annoyance and walked off, she wasn't in the mood to mess with anybody right now. She walked onto a log right next to the lake and sat down. As she stared at her reflection in the water a acorn suddenly was thrown in and Poppy looked up to see Guy Diamond again swinging from a vine and quoting the same chant again.

Okay, Poppy had enough of this guy. "Come on will you cut it out."

"I can't cut it out, it'll just grow back."

"Crazy glittery fool." Poppy said griped as she tried to walk away, however Guy Diamond got down from the vine and followed after her, which made Poppy even more annoyed "Will you quite following me, who are you anyway?"

"The question is, who are _you?"_

Poppy froze, she really didn't know the answer to that now. "I thought I knew. Now I'm not so sure"

"Well I know who you are." Guy Diamond grabbed Poppy by the ear and grabbed her close so he could whisper in it. "Come here it's a secret" Guy Diamond then started up the chant causing Poppy to step back and growl in annoyance, she was tired of hearing that stupid chant.

"Enough already, what's that supposed to mean anyway?"

"It means you are a baboon, and I'm not."

Huh? She wasn't anything close to a monkey. "I think your a little confused." Poppy replied trying to walk away from Guy Diamond.

"Wrong." Guy Diamond said walking up to her and sticking his finger to her nose." I'm not the one who is confused you don't even know who you are."

"Oh and I suppose you know."

"Sure do, your Peppy's girl."

Poppy froze in shock. How did this troll know that she was Peppy's daughter. Poppy turned around to ask Guy Diamond but Guy Diamond just smiled and waved.

"Bye," Guy Diamond then ran off forcing Poppy to chase after him.

"Hey wait!" Poppy ran as hard as she could to catch up with Guy Diamond, but Guy Diamond was pretty fast for a troll that carried a giant stick around. She eventually caught up to him sitting on a rock meditating.

"You knew my father?"

"Correction, I _know_ you father."

Poppy then hung her head in sadness. This troll must not have heard the news. "I hate to tell you this but he died, a long time ago."

"Nope." Guy Diamond said, taking Poppy by surprise again as he jumped off the rock and ran toward a bush. "Wrong again! He's alive, I'll show him to you. You follow Ol' Guy Diamond he knows the way, come on!"

Could it be true, could Peppy still be alive? Poppy had to know the answer, without hesitation she ran into the bush with Guy Diamond, careful though not to whack her head on any of the dangling branches as Guy Diamond kept telling her to hurry up.

"Wait up!" Poppy said as she continued to follow Guy Diamond. Guy Diamond ran into a cave next and it took all of Poppy's strength not to lose him in there. "Slow down!"

It wasn't until they reached the end of the cave that Guy Diamond finally held out his hand and told her to stop. Guy Diamond then walked to a water hole "Look down there."

Poppy was confused by what he said but she obeyed anyway and looked at the water hole, only for her heart to sink when all she saw was her reflection.

"That's not my father, that's just my reflection."

"No," Guy Diamond said "Look harder." Guy Diamond then touched the water with his index finger and Poppy was amazed as she saw the ripples in the water change Poppy's reflection into that of Peppy's. "You see? He lives in you."

"Poppy!" A voice called out from the sky. Poppy recognized that voice, "Father?" The sky then opened and Poppy saw the ghost of Peppy appear in the clouds as a powerful gush of wind surrounded him.

"Poppy, you have forgotten me."

"No, how could I?"

"You have forgotten who you are and so have forgotten me. Look inside yourself Poppy, You are more then what you have become, you must take your place in the circle of life."

"How can I go back?" Poppy asked "I'm not who I used to be."

The sky opened up more and the sun reflected on Peppy showing him in his true bright orange color.

"Remember who you are. You are my daughter, and the one true heir, remember who you are." Peppy's ghost then started descending back into the clouds. He did his part, it was up to Poppy now to make the final decision on who she was going to be.

"No, please." Poppy pleaded running after the cloud, she did not want to lose her father again, especially now when she was still so confused about what she should do. "Don't leave me, father!"

"Remember! Remember!"

"Don't leave me."

"Remember!" The cloud was gone though, and so was her father. It was just Poppy and Guy Diamond again in the forest.

"What was that?" Guy Diamond laughed walking up to where Poppy stood. Poppy was still staring at the clouds hoping that Peppy would come back again, even if she knew she wouldn't.

"The weather, very peculiar. Don't you think?"

"Yeah," Poppy agreed. She finally realized what she needed to do, even if she knew it wasn't going to be easy. "Looks like the winds are changing."

"Ah, change is good."

"Yeah but it's not easy. I know what I have to do, but going back means I'll have to face my past. I've been running from it for so long."

It was then that Guy Diamond decided it time to give Poppy a little demonstration. And he knew just how he was going to do it too, he whacked Poppy over the head with his stick.

"Ow," Poppy screamed as she rubbed the spot of her head where Guy Diamond hit her "Geez, what was that for?"

"It doesn't matter, it's in the past."

"Yeah but it still hurts.

"Oh yes the past can hurt. But the way I see it you can either run from it or, learn from it" Guy Diamond swung his stick again at Poppy, But this time Poppy saw it coming and ducked.

"Ah," Guy Diamond said when Poppy avoided his swing, "There, you see? Now what are you going to do?"

"First, I', going to take your stick." Poppy then grabbed Guy Diamond's stick from his hand and threw it to the side.

"No, No, not the stick!" Guy Diamond yelled as he ran to retrieve his stick. When he turned around he saw Poppy running off. "Hey, where you going?"

"I'm going back!" Poppy hollered.

"Good, go on get out of here!" Guy Diamond let out a huge victory shriek as he laughed. The Queen had returned.

 **We're getting close to the end everyone. I know, sad right? I have about three chapters left and then this story will be wrapped up. But don't worry since this story was a hit I'm already planning to do another Trolls parody. The next one of one of my favorite Pixar movies The Incredible's. More on that later.**


	11. Facing the past

**I believe the Fanfiction website is finally working again. After a week of not being able to get updates in my email for other stories, my email has been getting spammed by update after update from authors all over this site.**

 **Which is good because I don't want any of my readers to miss what i have in store for this chapter or the remaining two.**

It had been hours since Poppy stormed off after her argument with Branch. Branch had no idea where she could be and spent most of the past hour walking around the forest looking for her. Eventually giving up, Branch went back to the house where he saw Cooper and Biggie laying on the floor taking a nap. Branch shook them both awake, hoping that they might know where Poppy went.

"Hey, wake up."

Cooper was the first out of the two to open his eyes and the second he saw the blue troll standing over him he let out a huge scream, causing Biggie to wake up to and scream.

"Whoa, whoa, hey it's okay guys it's just me."

"Don't ever sneak up on us like that again," Cooper griped "And I was having a beautiful dream about hula girls and beaches. Now it's ruined."

"Yes, well anyway." Branch said not knowing how to respond to the last part of what Cooper said "Have any of you guys seen Poppy?"

"I thought she was with you."

"Well she was but I can't find her, where is she?"

It was right then that all three of them heard laughing coming out from the window. The three of them turned to see Guy Diamond peaking his head through the window.

"You won't find Poppy here. The queen has returned."

"I don't believe it." Branch gasped excitedly. "She's gone back"

"Gone back?" Cooper asked "What do you mean?" Cooper then turned to the window again and noticed Guy Diamond was gone. "Hey, what's going on here? Who's the glittery guy?"

"Poppy has gone back to challenge Creek"

"Who?"

"Creek."

"Who's up the Creek?" Biggie asked

"No, no, no, It's her uncle."

"The glittery guy's her uncle?" Cooper asked

"No, Poppy has gone back to challenge her uncle to take his place as ruler of the Troll Lands!"

"Ooh." Cooper and Biggie both said finally catching on.

Back at the Troll lands Rosiepuff was waiting in the bunker, the same as she did everyday since Branch left, waiting for his return. She was joined by Satin and Chenille who decided to try to past the time by designing some uniforms for when they rebelled against Creek.

"What do you think Chenille?" Satin said holding up a scarlet red button downed three piece suit with matching red pants. "Doesn't this just scream rebellion."

"Sure does Satin." Chenille said "It screams we're going to die but we'll look good doing it."

"Great, that's what I was going for."

It was then that they heard knocking on the door and the growling voice of Smidge saying the password to get in. Rosiepuff opened the door and Smidge gave her a letter. Rosiepuff opened it and noticed it was from the kings from the other troll kingdoms. Rosiepuff eyes widened in shock when she read it.

"They aren't going to let us take any of their food anymore?" Rosiepuff gasped

"According to the trolls that went down there. The Kings said that they are tired of us going down to their kingdoms every few months to get food." Smidge said "Saying that it is causing a inconvenience for their own tribes. We can't take food from other kingdoms any more, none of them. What now?"

"There's only one thing we can do. We got to go to Creek and tell him we need to leave the Troll Lands. And settle somewhere else."

"Wait Rosiepuff no!" Satin said "You know Creek won't listen. And if you even dare speak out against him you will share the same fate as Maple."

"If I don't do anything we will all starve to death." Rosiepuff said "I have no choice. One way or another this ends now."

"But he'll kill you!" Chenille protested.

"Then I will finally be reunited with Peppy and Poppy." Rosiepuff then left the bunker. Smidge and the twins followed after her, hoping that just in case Creek attacked Rosiepuff they could interfere and get her out of there before it got out of hand.

Poppy traveled all night, not stopping once as she made her way back to the Troll Lands. She still wasn't quite sure how she was going to approach Creek, or how she was going to convince him to step down. But she knew she was the rightful heir to the throne, and had to take her place in the circle of life. She had waited long enough by running away from her problems, she was not going to waist another minute.

When she finally arrived, her face sported a look of horror at what she saw had become of her home. The grass was so hard and black that it crumbled as you stepped on it. The river was dry and all the trees had lost all there leaves and looked dead. Even Pride tree looked dead and dry, as not a single leaf hung on what once was a very beautiful and lively tree. Even the sky was as grey and dark as the rest of the Troll Lands.

The mere sight of what had become of the Troll Lands angered Poppy to the core. What had Creek done to this place?

As Poppy's anger grew she suddenly heard Branch call out for her from behind. "Hey Poppy, wait up."

Branch climbed up the rock Poppy was standing on and stared out at the empty remains of their home with her. "It's awful isn't it?"

"I didn't want to believe you." Poppy admitted. This was not how she pictured her home looking like when she left. And it made her kick herself even more knowing she allowed it to happen by running away instead of facing her problems years ago.

"So what made you decide to come back?" Branch asked curious.

"Well, I finally got some sense knocked into me, and I got the bump to prove it. Besides this is my kingdom. If I don't fight for it who will?"

"I will." Branch said

"It's going to be dangerous."

"Danger?" Branch laughed quoting what Poppy said years ago in Bergen Town. "I laugh at the face of danger ha, ha, ha."

"I see nothing funny about this?" Cooper said as he and Biggie walked up to join the two.

"Cooper, Biggie, what are you two doing here?"

"At your service my liege?" Biggie said bowing to Poppy.

"Aw," Cooper said once he got a look at the dried up mess of the Troll Lands. "We're going to fight your uncle, for this?"

"Yes Cooper, this is my home."

"Huh, talk about your fixer upper. Well Poppy, if it's important to you we're with you to the end."

Poppy was touched that Cooper and Biggie offered to join her, even though they were putting their lives in danger by doing it. They truly were like family, even putting their lives on the line to protect each other.

The four of them then took a deep breath and as storm clouds started forming above them they walked into what they knew was going to be a battleground. Poppy hoped that Creek would step down peacefully without any confrontation, but deep down she had a feeling that it wasn't going to be that easy. Branch knew for a fact that it wouldn't. And he hated to put Poppy's new friends in danger like this. He actually tried to talk them out of coming but they wouldn't have any of it. Stating that Poppy was their little sister and they wouldn't let her put herself in danger alone.

As they continued to make their way to pride tree they spotted bergens napping ahead and hid in some bushes to think of a plan.

"bergens, I hate bergens." Cooper whined as he turned to Poppy "So what's your plan to get past those guys."

"Live bait."

"Good idea." Then the light bulb went off in Cooper's head "Hey!"

"Come on Cooper, you guys need to create a diversion."

"What do you want me to do? Dress up in drag and do the hula?"

Poppy and Branch then gave Cooper a look as a small smile curled up on their lips.

"What are you looking at me like that for?" Then it donned on Cooper what they were thinking. "Oh no, please don't make me do it!"

They made him do it though. Cooper found himself walking out to where the Bergens were napping dressed up in a grass skirt, while Biggie sat on a plate posing like a roasted pig. He even had a apple in his mouth to get in character more.

"They owe me big time for this." Cooper griped as he took out a set of bongo drums and beat on them to get the bergens attention. When the bergens woke up Cooper started singing and dancing the hula.

" _Lau."_

" _If your hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meat._

 _Eat my buddy Biggie because he is a treat._

 _Come and fill your bowl with some nice tasty troll_

 _and let the good times roll._

The bergens then started licking there chops and rubbing there hands together as they started walking towards the to trolls. Biggie sat up in his plate and smiled as Cooper continued to sing. Trying not to laugh at how silly he looked.

" _Come and feast."_

" _Yep, yep, yep"_ Biggie joined in

" _On some troll meat"_

" _Yep, yep, yep,"_

" _He's a big boy"_

" _Yep, yep, yep."_

" _You can be a big boy to. Oy!"_

The two then screamed and started running for their lives as the bergens started chasing them, allowing Poppy and Branch the opportunity they needed to sneak by and head to Pride tree.

"Branch you find my mother and rally the other trolls, I'll find Creek!" Branch nodded and left to find the rest of his rebels. What neither of them new was that Rosiepuff was already at the steps of Pride Tree and making her way up to the throne room. The rest of the rebels followed close behind her for moral support, but they didn't dare go inside the throne room. Harsh punishments were bestowed onto whoever went inside the throne room uninvited. Rosiepuff didn't care anymore, she needed to end this situation, no matter what.

Creek was sitting on the throne when Rosiepuff entered. The sight of the former Queen entering in uninvited caused him to shoot up in anger and storm over to her.

"What do you want in order to dare show up without being summoned?"

"Creek there is no more food."

"That's a lie the other trolls were sent out to get some more."

"Creek the other kingdoms are forbidding us from taking from them. They say because of us they are having a hard time provided for their own tribes. Without their help we cannot survive."

"What do you mean they won't loan us any food anymore!?" Creek roared

"It means it's over Creek. We have no choice we must leave the Troll Lands."

"That is not going to happen." Creek growled.

Poppy ran as fast as she could to Pride Tree. As soon as she arrived she spotted some of her old friends Smidge, Fuzzbert, Satin and Chenille. As soon as they spotted Poppy they gasped in surprise and instantly bowed.

"Poppy, your alive." Smidge gasped.

"Gather every troll you can find." Poppy said "We are taking back the Troll lands!"

"Yes your majesty." Smidge said as him Fuzzbert, and the twins ran off to gather more trolls.

"Man when Branch said he was going to find help this was not what I had in mind." Smidge said to the others.

"Then you have sentenced us to death!" Rosiepuff yelled toward Creek.

"Then so be it!"

Rosiepuff couldn't believe it, was he really willing to just let every troll in their kingdom die just out of stubbornness. "You can't do that!"

"I am the king! I can do whatever I want!" Creek growled he was getting tired of Rosiepuff's disrespect. "And don't think I won't have you executed just because of your former title."

"I don't care what you do to me!" Rosiepuff shouted "But I do care about what you do to your people! And if you were half the king Peppy was..."

That did it, he could handle people yelling at his face, but he would not dare stand there and be compared to his brother.

"I am ten times the king Peppy was!" Creek snapped striking Rosiepuff in the face and knocking her on the floor. A bolt of lighting flashed as Poppy made her way to the throne room. Creek didn't see the look of seething anger of Poppy's face after witnessing him strike her mother. All he saw was a shadow of a adult troll in the flash of lightning. Considering the timing of the flash and what he did to Rosiepuff Creek for a second thought it was the ghost of Peppy coming after him and ran behind the throne.

"Peppy no your dead."

Poppy would deal with Creek in a second. But first she had to check on her mother. Poppy ran to where Rosiepuff laid on the ground, her eyes closed as she rubbed the spot on her face that Creek struck.

"Peppy is that you?" Rosiepuff asked.

"No mom it's me."

Rosiepuff finally opened her eyes and saw her pink skinned, now grown daughter whom she thought died a long time ago standing above her.

"Poppy, your alive. How is that possible?"

"It doesn't matter mom," Poppy said as she picked her mother up off the floor and pulled her in for a hug. "I'm home."

"Poppy?" Creek gasped, coming out from behind the throne when he heard Poppy's voice. Sure enough there she was full grown and very much alive standing there beside her mother. He didn't know how she could possibly be alive, the bergens said they had killed her. He would be angry if he wasn't so surprised. Still despite his shock and anger over the fact that the bergens failed him he tried to but on his best happy surprised face. "Poppy! I didn't expect to see you, _alive_!" He spoke the last word with a growl, imagining the punishment he would bestow on the bergens later.

Poppy didn't even attempt to hide her anger as she marched toward her uncle. If looks could kill, Creek would already be dead. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't tear you apart for what you have done to my home?"

"Oh Poppy, you must understand." Creek said backing up in fear. He had to choose his next words carefully, Poppy was no longer the little girl he easily manipulated all those years back. She now could easily hold her on against him, even kill him if she wanted to. He had to calm her down for his own safety. "The pressures of running a kingdom..."

"Is no longer yours." Poppy finished "Step down Creek."

"Um yes I would." Creek said before wrapping a arm around Poppy's shoulder and leading her outside onto the top branch of Pride Tree. "However there is one little problem. You see them?" Creek then showed all the bergens in the Troll Lands, gathering around the tree snarling their teeth and ready to fight for their king. "They believe I'm the ruler of these lands."

"Well we don't." Creek heard Branch shout out. Branch as well as his rebels and other trolls climbed up the branch to show Poppy support. "Poppy is the true heir to the throne."

"The choice is yours Creek." Poppy said not allowing herself to be intimidated by Creeks words. "Either step down or we fight."

Creek could tell Poppy was serious about taking Creek's place as ruler, and she seemed to have the trolls supports. However he still had one card up his sleeve.

"Oh must this all end in violence. I would hate to be responsible for the death of a family member wouldn't you agree Poppy?"

Poppy knew Creek was trying to get to her, but she wouldn't allow him too. "That's not going to work Creek, I've put it behind me."

"Yes but what about your faithful subjects have they put it behind them."

"Poppy, what is he talking about?" Branch asked confused.

"Ah, so you haven't told them your little secret." Creek laughed as he paced around Poppy as a way to intimidate her. "Well Poppy, now's your chance to tell them, with the whole kingdom watching. Tell them who is responsible for Peppy's death?"

Checkmate, there was no way Poppy could get out of this one. Creek knew it too, he had her just where he wanted. Poppy closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh as he lowered her head in shame, this was the part she feared the most would happen. This was the reason she had ran away in the first place. And now she had no choice but to tell the truth. Might as well get it over with, she just preyed her subjects would be understanding.

"I am." The looks that she received from her subjects where ones of shock and disbelief, some shook there heads in denial, others whispered among themselves about rather it was true. The look from her mother though was the one that hurt the most. She looked like it literally broke her. First the pain of losing her husband and now to learn that Poppy was responsible? She couldn't bare much more pain. No, it couldn't be true? Rosiepuff walked over to Poppy, tears streaming down her face and demanded the truth, her voice cracking with every word she spoke.

"It's not true. Tell me it's not true."

Poppy closed her eyes and hung her head again in shame as a tear streamed down. She couldn't even dare look at her mother right now out of shame.

"It's true."

"She admits it!" Creek yelled loud enough for the whole kingdom to hear. "MURDER!"

"No I'm not a murderer," Poppy denied "Dad's death was a accident."

"Accident or not," Creek yelled as he paced around Poppy again "If it wasn't for you Peppy would still be alive it's your fault he's dead do you do not deny it?"

"No!"

"Then you are guilty!"

"No! I am not a murderer!" Poppy continued to protest but Creek wouldn't have any of it. He started backing Poppy towards the edge of Pride Tree

"Oh Poppy you're in trouble again. But this time daddy's not around to save you and everyone knows why. Poppy slipped over the edge and grabbed hold of the edge of the branch to avoid falling.

"Poppy!" Branch screamed in horror as he watched the situation unfold. Suddenly lighting struck right below the branch that Poppy was dangling on. One slip and Poppy would burn.

"Now this look familiar." Creek taunted as he watched Poppy struggling to climb back up the branch. "Hmm, where I have I seen this before let me think? Oh yes, this is exactly how your father looked when he died." Creek then pressed his foot hard on Poppy's hand forcing her scream out in pain. "And here's my little secret." Creek then got down close to Poppy's face as he confessed, intending to add one last blow to Poppy's mental state before he killed her. "I killed Peppy."

Poppy didn't know if it was the sheer anger about hearing the truth that Creek was the real murderer, or Peppy's ghost giving her the strength, but as soon as Creek spoke those words Poppy shot out her hair, grabbing Creek by the neck and sending him flying into the tree bark as she got back on that branch. "Murderer!" Poppy screamed. All the trolls gasped as Poppy ran over to Creek before he could get up and put her foot on his chest.

"No Poppy please!" Creek begged

"Tell them the truth!" Poppy growled

"Truth? But Poppy, truth is in the eye of the beholder." Poppy then wrapped her hair around Creek's neck again and started squeezing causing him to gasp for air.

"All right, all right." He then spoke so softly the confession that nobody except Poppy could hear it. Poppy was not going to settle for that.

"So they can hear you."

Creek just growled, he was trapped, ruined. There was no way out of this one "I KILLED PEPPY!"

It was right then that every troll in the Troll Lands lunged after Creek in anger, but the bergens were there to fend them off as Creek pushed Poppy away and ran for his life.

The confession was all the motivation Branch needed to grab a stick and run to the top branch of the Troll tree and rally the troops.

"King Creek is a murderer and traitor to out land! He has committed treason by killing our former and great King Peppy! Join me in help us take back our kingdom and give it to our rightful heir Poppy! Will you join me?!"

Every troll in the Troll Lands, even Cooper and Biggie yelled out "YES!" And charged after the bergens with intent to take back their kingdom, with Branch leading the storm. With a deep breath, Branch jumped off the top of Pride Tree, and threw his stick like a spear at a bergen while free falling in mid air.

The battle for the kingdom had begun.

 **Black Raider, if you are still reading this, you aren't the only one who does evil cliffhangers. You are not going to want to miss what i do next chapter. What i have planned for the final battle is going to be epic. I'm not only going to borrow from the final battle in the movie but also add a bunch of my on elements to it to make it as epic as possible. I especially have a awesome battle between Poppy and Creek planned out that will be worth coming back and reading alone.**

 **Till then**

 **For the Troll Lands!**


	12. Queen of the Troll Lands

**Sorry that this chapter was a couple of days late. I've been in another state and was to busy to really get this updated. I'm back now though so it's update time. Let's do this!**

As Creek attempted to make his getaway five bergens surrounded Poppy. Poppy grabbed a stick from the tree to use to defend herself as the bergens inched closer to her. The bergens eyes spelled murder, they were not about to let their king surrender without a fight, and if they could kill the princess challenging him for the throne, that would ensure they would stay and Creek would remain in power. As the bergens closed in further, Poppy snapped the stick in half, held a half in each hand with the pointy side facing the bergens and prepared herself for the attack.

But suddenly the bergens stopped in their tracks when they felt a stinging pain come from their necks and shoulders. The bergens turned around angrily and saw Smidge with a army of about a dozen trolls all armed with bows and arrows.

"Archers, ready your weapons!" Smidge ordered. The trolls were standing on a branch above the bergens heads. They each took out a arrow from their quiver and readied it, pulling the string back as they awaited the order.

Smidge waited until each of the bergens turned to face the archers, then just before they started to charge Smidge gave the order.

"Fire!" The trolls let the arrows fly, each one hitting the bergens in the shoulders, neck, and upper torso. The arrows knocked the bergens back but one arrow was not going to be enough to stop those bergens and Smidge new it.

"Archers, ready your weapons again!" Smidge ordered, the trolls quickly obeyed "And fire!" The trolls fired and the bergens attempted to shield their face from the onslaught of arrows heading their way. They screamed out in pain as they felt the arrows stabbing them in the arms.

"Again!" Smidge ordered, the trolls readied their bows again "Fire!" The bergens screamed in pain as they felt arrows stabbing into them again. Despite the arrows being about the size of a toothpick, their edges were still incredibly sharp, enough to draw blood whenever the arrows hit it's target. The bergens started to fall back, hoping to get away from the wave of arrows being shot at them.

"Ground troops, charge!" The bergens suddenly heard. The bergens looked down at the ground and saw Branch leading a army of trolls, all armed with different weapons, straight toward them. With a throw of his spear Branch led the attack. The other bergens charged after their enemy but the trolls had the momentum and the determination. The spear Branch threw hit a bergen in the kneecap, the bergen lifted his leg up and took several hops backwards as he clinched his knee. It was then that Satin and Chenille used their conjoined hair as a way to trip the bergen and send him falling backwards on the hard and unforgiving ground.

Cooper and Biggie also joined in on the fray, the two of them charged a huge group of bergens swinging their hair and striking every bergen in the way.

"Take this, and that, and another this, and this one too!" Cooper screamed as he struck every bergen that he could see, striking them in the arms, and legs and tender areas, causing each bergen to flee in pain. Cooper was distracted whipping a couple bergens in the legs that he didn't notice another bergen coming at him from behind. Luckily Biggie was there to whip the bergen right in the butt, causing him to leap in the air in pain and run off yelping like a whipped puppy.

With the bergens distracted by the other trolls, Poppy saw her opportunity to find Creek. The little coward ran off the second the trolls started attacking, and Poppy was desperate to make sure he wasn't going to get away. Poppy spotted a flash of purple at the corner of her eye and saw Creek running towards a tree close to Pride Tree. Poppy turned to run after him but before she could reach him she got stopped by three familiar bergens.

"Not so fast there little princess!" Gretchen growled

"Yeah, we got some unfinished business to do!" Greasy said. Earl just laughed in agreement. Poppy readied herself for a fight, but before she could strike she saw a rock get thrown from a nearby tree, hitting Earl in the head and knocking him down. The other two turned and saw Guy Diamond holding his stick in the air and chanting a battle cry as he leaped in tree, wrapped his hair around Greasy's neack and landed on his head and began striking him again, and again with his stick.

"You go get Creek, I got this!" Guy Diamond said as he continued whacking Greasy over the head. Poppy nodded and ran toward where the tree she saw Creek enter.

"Hold on Greasy I'm coming for you." Gretchen said attempting to help help her fellow bergen. But Guy Diamond quickly turned around and planted his stick in Gretchen's right eye.

"Ow, my eye, my eye!" Gretchen screamed rubbing her eye with her hands and running away, leaving poor Greasy to continue to get beat over the head by Guy Diamond.

Branch took out a dagger and stabbed one bergen in the foot. As that bergen screamed in agony, Branch wrapped his hair around another bergens arms and swung up enough to stab another bergen right in the butt before swinging himself over to another bergen and stabbing him in the shoulder. As those those bergens ran away screaming Branch landed on the ground and turned his attention to another bergen. The bergen witnessed what Branch had done to the other three and once he saw Branch was looking at him, he ran away screaming.

"Yeah you better run!" Branch said chasing after the bergen with his dagger, "Come back here you chicken!" After chasing him around for half a mile Branch wrapped his hair around the bergens leg and dragged the screaming bergen toward him where he promptly beat the snot out of him. The bergen tried to escape but only managed to claw a few inches away before Branch pulled him back in.

"Uh uh, I didn't say you could leave." Branch laughed as he finished beating up the bergen. After he was finished Branch walked away whistling happily to himself, leaving the poor bergen laying on the ground in a bloody pulp.

He never saw a bergen come from behind him and pick up a rock, never saw the bergen throw it right in his direction until the rock made contact with the back of his head. Branch instantly fell to the ground, his head spinning and his vision blurry. The force of the blow left him in a daze, there was no way he could see clearly enough the bergen coming at him with a knife.

Back at Pride Tree, Smidge and the archers had switched to using flaming arrows on the bergens. The archers made sure to aim for articles of clothing when firing the flaming arrows, that way when they shot them they would ignite the clothes on fire, burning the bergen's skin. Rosiepuff was on the same tree branch as the archers fighting a bergen of her own when she noticed Branch laying on the ground and the bergen about to stab him.

Rosiepuff's motherly instincts crept into gear, even though Branch was not her son she treated him like he was ever since he lost his real mother. No way was she going to let him die. Stabbing the bergen she was dealing with in the hand with a dagger, she ran over to the archers, grabbed one of their bows, took a couple of their non flammable arrows out of the quiver and loaded them both in the bow at the same time. She also placed the dagger right in between the two arrows, and without hesitation she jumped off the tree branch, pulled the string back and let it fly. Both the arrows and the dagger shot strait towards the bergen, and just as the bergen was raising his knife ready to stab Branch the two arrows stabbed the bergen in the back. It was the dagger that killed him though, burrowing itself right in the middle of the back, he fell over dead right in front of a very surprised Branch.

"Rosiepuff?" he had no idea the sweet and often calm and timid Rosiepuff could do something so violent. Rosiepuff just happily shrugged, not knowing another bergen was coming after _her_ until Branch took out his own dagger, told Rosiepuff to get down and threw it, hitting the bergen right between the eyes and causing it to fall dead. Rosiepuff returned the same surprised look that Branch gave her just earlier.

"We're even" Branch said pulling the dagger out of the Bergen's head and returning to battle.

Meanwhile another bergen was chasing a terrified Fuzzbert across the field. Fuzzbert didn't have any arms so fighting was utterly impossible for the small troll. Thankfully however what he lacked in arms he gained in brains. He might not be able to fight the bergen but he could lure him in a trap. Doing just that, Fuzzbert darted towards a nearby log, running into it and forced the bergen to go in after him.

Unfortunately for the bergen, he was a little to big for the log and when he followed after Fuzzbert he ended up getting stuck. His head and shoulders stuck out of the front in, and his hips down stuck out form the bottom. If Fuzzbert could talk he would be laughing at the annoyed bergen trapped in the log and growling in frustration as he struggled to get loose. The bergens anger quickly turned to fear when he saw Satin and Chenille walking toward him each holding a boat paddle in their hand.

"Wait, what are you doing?" The bergen asked nervously. His question was answered when the twins stretched out their hair to each each side of the log and started beating him with the paddle, Satin the head and Chenille the butt. After about ten good whacks each with the paddle the twins then pushed the log away and watched it roll down the hill and out of sight.

Back at the Pride Tree, Greasy chased a terrified Cooper into the royal throne room where Suki was still trapped in the fish tank.

"Let me out, let me out!" Suki pleaded,

"Let me in, let me in!" Cooper jumped into the fish tank and clutched onto Suki in fear as Greasy and Gretchen closed in on them.

"Please don't eat me!" Cooper begged when the two bergens reached the tank.

"Pardon me," The two bergens heard a troll with a British accent say from behind him. The two turned and saw Biggie standing at the doorway.

"Hey, whose the big guy?" Greasy asked

"You talking to me?" Biggie growled, taking offense to what Greasy called him.

"Uh, oh you called him a big guy." Cooper said

"You talking to me?"

"You shouldn't have called him that."

"ARE YOU TALKING TO ME!?"

"Oh now their in for it."

"MY NAME IS BIGGIE!"

Biggie then ripped off a branch from the troll tree, snapped it in two with his teeth and charged the now terrified bergens.

Earl finally arrived to the tree but paused when he heard what sounded like a fight going on inside. The sound of glass shattering and terrified shrieks caused him to step back in fear. The other two bergens then all ran out screaming and covered in broken glass from the fish tank Biggie smashed over them. Biggie stepped out with Cooper and Suki laughing as the three bergens ran off in fear.

Poppy finally caught up to Creek, the tree the two of them were on had caught on fire do to being struck by lighting but it didn't seem to affect Poppy, she was determined to make Creek pay for his actions.

"Murderer!" Poppy growled as she approached Creek, who was cowering at the edge of the tree branch.

"Poppy please have mercy," Creek pleaded. He was literally shaking with fear. He could see it in Poppy's eyes that she was ready to end him, and the next words Poppy spoke not only confirmed it, but sent a shiver down his spine due to pure terror.

"You don't deserve to live."

"Poppy please, I am family," Creek needed someway to get out of this. Maybe if he passed the blame to someone else Poppy would spare his life. "It was the bergens who are the real criminals. It was their plan, their idea."

What Creek didn't intend on however was for his three most trusted bergens, Greasy, Gretchen, and Earl to overhear him double crossing them.

"Why that no good backstabbing sell out!" Gretchen growled. It was then that Branch arrived with a army of trolls all caring spears. The trolls pressed the three bergens into a wall. Feeling that Creek was no longer worth fighting for due to his betrayal the three bergens put their hands up in surrender.

"Why should I believe you?" Poppy asked "Everything you ever told me was a lie."

"What are you going to do, your not going to kill your own uncle are you?"

"No Creek," Poppy admitted. Deep down part of Poppy wanted to kill him, to make him feel what her father felt when Creek killed him. But Poppy knew her father wouldn't approve of her killing in in revenge. And Poppy loved her father to much to kill his brother, even if he deserved it "I'm not like you."

"Oh thank you." Creek breathed a sigh of relief "You are to kind. I'll make it up to you I promise. Is there anyway I can repay you?"

"Run!" Poppy said. Creek's eyes went wide in surprise. She was using the same words on him he used on her years ago. "Run away Creek, and never return."

Creek's head hung low in shame as she started to walk off. "Um yes of course, as you wish.." Creek then spotted some burning ash on the edge of the tree, and a wicked smile curled his lips. " _your majesty!_ " Creek then picked up the ash and thew it at Poppy's face. Poppy screamed in pain as the ash hit her and she temporarily fell to the ground. Creek then took out a dagger and lunged at her.

The sound of Poppy's scream from being burned caught Branch's ear. He quickly turned to see Poppy on the ground and Creek coming at her with a dagger. Thinking fast Branch quickly called out to her and threw her his dagger. Poppy spotted the dagger at the corner of her eye and quickly caught the handle side and turned around just in the nick of time for their blades to clash.

Down on the ground Suki had joined in on the battle and hit a bergen on the two with a stick. The bergen yelped and grabbed his aching toe. It was then that Satin and chenille swung down on a branch and squirted lemon juice in the bergens eyes. The bergen screamed again and took a step backwards tripping over a vine Biggie and Cooper set up as a trap. The bergen fell allowing other trolls to tie the bergen on the ground in vines. As the struggling bergen worked to get free Gretchen ran up and whispered about Creek's betrayal in his ear.

"Um... I surrender." The Bergen said to the trolls after hearing the news. All the other bergens walked up to the trolls and surrendered too, causing everyone, especially Branch to tilt their heads in confusion.

"Um, what is happening?"

On top of the tree Poppy and Creek continued clash swords, the tree was starting to crumble around them due to the fire, but the two was too distracted in their battle to even notice.

"Why Creek?" Poppy roared as she wrapped her hair around Creeks arm and threw him against the tree bark. "Why did you do it? What did I ever do to you? What did Dad ever do to you?"

"Your father was king!" Creek growled as he picked himself off the floor and grabbed his dagger. "And you was born!"

Creek swung his dagger, but thankfully Poppy was able to react by dodging to the right, swinging her hair and able to swing to another branch. Creek growled in frustration before swinging to the other branch after Poppy. Just as the branch he was on collapsed causing him to barely miss falling into a sea of flames.

As Creek landed on the branch, Poppy came after him from behind tackling him to the ground and started punching him and yanking out his hair. Creek kicked her off of him and pulled out his dagger again about to charge. But lighting struck the tree again causing fire to form right between the two of them. There was no way the two could reach each other without getting burned. The two paced across the branch both glaring at each other trying to plan out their next move. It was Creek that ended up making the first move. Using his hair he grabbed the highest branch of the burning tree and shot himself high in the air. Poppy watched as he turned himself around in midair and chunked his dagger at her. Thinking fast Poppy dodged to the right causing the dagger to impale itself on the tree bark next to her. Then before Creek could return onto a solid surface Poppy shot out her hair as well and wrapped it around Creek's neck stopping him in his tracks. She then threw him as hard as she could to the left causing him to hit the ground hard, _and_ right at the bergens feet.

As Creek got back to his feet and beat his fist against the dirt angry from defeat, he looked up to see a angry look on the faces of the bergens.

"Ah my friends."

"Friends? I thought he said we were the enemy." Gretchen said to Greasy.

"Yeah," Greasy replied "That's what I heard."

Creek's eyes went wide in terror, because it was then he realized they heard him selling them out.

The two bergens turned to Earl and asked his intake. Earl didn't say anything other then laughing and licking his chops. Creek realized what they were planning on doing and in a fit of panic he started begging and pleading the bergens not to do it, and tried to talk some sense into them. When none of that worked he ran for the hills, the bergens chasing after him. Poppy didn't intervene, she wouldn't kill him, but at the same time she didn't have to save him either. When she heard a blood curling scream off from the distance that she recognized as Creek's she breathed a sigh of relief and knew that it was all over.

The rain started to fall as Poppy made her way down the tree. As she watched as the rain put out the fires across her kingdom she saw each of her friends and her mother walk out of the smoke safe, and unharmed.

Guy Diamond then pointed to the Pride Tree and Poppy knew what she needed to do. As she walked to the tree she stopped and gave Guy Diamond a big hug.

"Thank you, for knocking some sense into me."

"It's what I'm here for." Guy Diamond said. "Now it is time."

Poppy broke from the hug and noticed Branch pulling out a crown for Poppy, the same crown that Peppy once wore when he was king. Poppy took the crown and pulled Branch in for a big hug and kiss.

"I couldn't have done this without you, thank you."

"Anytime." Branch said. Then Poppy made her way up the tree, followed closely by Guy Diamond. Rain drops soaked her skin and hair as she made her way slowly up the tree, she still couldn't believe it. Just twenty four hours earlier she was living in the forest with Cooper and Biggie completely forgetting her life back home. Now she was becoming Queen, just like she dreamed when she was a little troll.

Down on the ground Rosiepuff watched on, a single tear of joy fell across her face as she watched her little girl take her place in the circle of life. Words couldn't describe the joy she was feeling. It was just a hour ago that she believed Poppy was lost forever now she was alive and well and taking her place as queen. As she watched in joy Branch walked up to her and wrapped a arm around his adoptive mother.

"I can't believe you found her." Rosiepuff said

"Actually she found me."

Poppy reached the edge of the top branch and stared over her kingdom and all her subjects. As she stared down at her crown for a brief second she wondered if she was ready for this. She missed so many years of training, so many years of her mother teaching her how to be a good queen. What if...what if she wasn't ready?

"Remember." Poppy heard her father saw from the sky.

Yes, yes she was ready. And without another second of hesitation Poppy put on her crown, signalling her as the new Queen. The trolls cheered and Guy Diamond held up Poppy's left arm presenting her to the kingdom.

"Poppy, Queen of the Troll lands!"

 **One more chapter guys, then this story will be wrapped up. I have a something special planned for the final chapter that wasn't in the movie but I felt would give this a more Trolls type ending so don't miss it.**


	13. Epilogue

**Here it is, the last chapter. I can't believe we are already here it seems like just yesterday I uploaded chapter one. They conclude so fast *sniff*. After this is the Incredible Trolls, my Trolls parody of The Incredible's so hope you all return for that. Now let's conclude this shall we?**

After defeating Creek and taking back her throne Poppy wasted no time fixing all the damage Creek had caused her kingdom. She started with reaching a deal with the bergens. The bergens pleaded for Poppy to show mercy so Poppy agreed that the bergens wouldn't face any punishment for their crimes as long as they agreed to leave the troll lands and never return. Also until their crops grew back the bergens had to agree to provide food for to their kingdom. The bergens agreed and within eight months the crops were back, the river was filled again and the Troll Lands were back to the way it was before Creek forced his way to the throne.

Poppy quickly became beloved by the whole kingdom. When she wasn't busy doing her royal duties she spent a lot of her free time reading to the kids in the new library that she opened in her second month on the throne, and spending time with her Branch whom she was now in a official relationship with.

Cooper and Biggie's cupcake business also benefited from Poppy taking the throne. The Troll Lands quickly became their biggest costumers. The whole kingdom loved their cupcakes and pastries and made sure to order cupcakes for the entire kingdom every week. They were so popular that They had to open a second store in the Troll Lands with Branch overseeing operations. Cooper and Biggie quickly taught Branch all their recipes in order to teach whoever he hired. The new store proved to be a huge success and Branch was able to split the profits even between him and his employees as well as Cooper and Biggie.

As a couple years past Poppy and Branch announced their engagement. As soon as the announcement was made Smidge wasted no time putting the rest of the castle staff to work, planning the wedding, getting all the wedding decorations, and transforming the garden for the wedding ceremony. Cooper and Biggie made the cake, taking their cupcake recipe and making a wedding cake with it. The cake was a three layer vanilla cake with strawberry icing and blue sprinkles. They even made little wooden figurines of Poppy and Branch painted in their true colors of pink and blue.

Satin and Chenille made the wedding gown for Poppy, a off shoulder dress that relieved the upper half of her back. The sleeves were covered entirely in silver sequins and the dress fell to Poppy's ankles with a train that dragged six inches on the floor. Not just satisfied with making the wedding dress, Satin and Chenille also decided to make the wedding tux for Branch as well as suits for all the groomsmen and dresses for the bridesmaids. They made a green leaf vest for Branch with a grey dress shirt and slacks with matching suits for the groomsmen. The dresses for the bridesmaids were bright blue that went to the ankles.

Finally after seven months of planning the day of the wedding finally arrived. The branches of Pride Tree were covered from top to bottom with streamers. Two rows of chairs were stacked outside the garden with each row numbering fifty chairs. Guy Diamond was the one proceeding the wedding and even though Poppy's father was no longer alive she made sure someone was there to walk her down the aisle. The lucky troll was Cooper, a week before the wedding Poppy stepped by their house and asked if Cooper would be honored to give her away, something that he nearly caused him to faint from excitement and joy.

The whole kingdom arrived and the ushers soon found themselves running out of chairs to sit people (as well as kicking themselves for only bringing out a hundred when there is a lot more trolls then that in the kingdom). Thankfully a lot of trolls were more then happy to stand, as long as they got a good look at the procession, and more importantly their queen as she walked down the aisle.

Finally, the music started. Suki was at her DJ table playing "Here comes the bride" as Poppy made her way down the aisle, The whole crowd gasped in awe as they looked at how beautiful their queen looked in her dress that the twins made and her face and hair covered in glitter. Branch thought he was going to melt just looking at her shear beauty.

As Biggie watched Poppy walk down the aisle he quickly started jumping in his seat, not able to control his excitement.

"That's my friend! I know her!" Biggie pointed out causing all the other trolls to hush him. Biggie quickly sat back down in his seat emberressed. Poppy just laughed though, she understood Biggie's excitement. This was a exciting day for everyone, none more though then for her as she finally was about to marry her best friend from childhood.

Time seemed to stand still for Branch as he got lost staring into Poppy's eyes and how they sparkled. He didn't no if it was the sun in his eyes or the sparkling of her eyes but as he stared at the smiling pink troll walking closer and closer to her he thought for sure that he was going to go blind.

Finally Poppy made her way up to Branch and Cooper let her go and turned to his own seat as Poppy and Branch grabbed each others hands and locked into each others eyes.

"Dearly beloved." Guy Diamond began "We are here today to celebrate the wedding of Queen Poppy and soon to be King Branch."

Branch couldn't help but mentally laugh when Guy Diamond said the words King Branch, he didn't no anything about royalty. And even though he knew Poppy would teach him everything she knew he had no idea what type of king he would be. Would he be a fun king? He spent so much of his youth planning Creek's demise that he forgot must of what it was like to still have fun. Would he be a serious king? He didn't want his subjects to think he was all business no fun, especially since in Poppy's two years as queen she has been known for having fun despite all the work she had to do. Or would he be a little bit of both?

Branch didn't realize he zoned out until he heard Guy Diamond ask the ring barrier for the ring. It was then that Fuzzbert came crawling up and shook the two rings out of his hair. Branch picked up his ring and took Poppy's right hand and slipped the shiny ring on her ring fingur. Poppy promptly took her ring from Fuzzbert and did the same thing.

"Branch may we please hear your vows?" Guy Diamond asked.

"Poppy," Branch began nearly choking on emotions. "I've none you basically my whole life. The very first moment I saw you, I think I was four at the time, I ran to my mom and asked if the two of us had died because I swore I just saw a angel."

The whole crowed laughed and cooed at that same time hearing that.

"All the best memories from my childhood were the ones that I spent with you. Even the one when we went into bergen town and got in so much trouble with our parents."

Everybody really did cackle hearing that, even Rosiepuff.

"You really brighten up my day and can turn a rotten day for me into a great day just by being in my presence. Your eyes are like two pools, so deep that I fear if I dive in, I may never come up for air. And your smile, the sun itself turns jealous and refuses to come out from behind the clouds."

"Awww." The whole crowd went at once. Cooper burst out crying from emotions.

"Now for your vows Poppy." Guy Diamond said trying to hold back his own tears.

"Branch," Poppy said as a single happy tear fell from her face. "You have always been there for me in the hardest time. And during the most hardest time in my life, when I was in the forest having ran away from my past, you came and found me. And even though at first I thought you were a burglar and hit you with both a rolling pan and wooden spoon, you never gave up on me. You could have easily left me there in the forest after I unjustly yelled at you when you tried to get me to return home, but you didn't and I realize now it was because you loved me. And I love you too Branch. I love you more then you'll ever know. And I can't wait for us to be together for the rest of our lives."

Now it was Biggie's turn to start crying. He held own to Cooper and the two of them sobbed loud and hard in the back row on the left side, causing frustrating glares from the surrounding trolls.

"Now it is my sacred duty to ask you Branch do you take Queen Poppy to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love and cherish from this day forth till death do you part?"

"I do" Branch replied

"And do you Queen Poppy take Branch to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love and cherish from this day forth till death do you part?"

"I do" Poppy said trying to hold back tears of joy yet failing in every aspect of the matter.

"Then it is my pleasure to announce you to husband and wife you may kiss the bride." Guy Diamond stepped out of the way to give Poppy and Branch room. Branch grabbed Poppy and the two wrapped their arms around each other's waist as they locked themselves in a deep and passionate kiss. The whole kingdom cheered and Cooper found himself burying his head in Biggie's shoulders crying.

Rosiepuff found it impossible to hold back the tears too. In her mind she still imagined Poppy as that little girl who would wake up every morning before anybody else to watch the sunrise, who spent every day playing outside and singing till her voice gave out. And now here she was getting married, no longer her baby girl but a beautiful grown woman. She only wished Peppy could be here in person to watch his daughters wedding with her but he new he was watching from above and smiling down on them.

As soon as the ceremony ended the dance floor was opened. As tradition the bride and groom had the first dance. Cooper asked Suki if he could sing the song them himself instead of it playing on her DJ set. Suki actually thought that was a sweet idea and Cooper picked out a small band to play with him insisting of Biggie, the twins and himself. Poppy and Branch entered the dance floor, and with the twins playing guitar and bass, and Biggie on the drums, Cooper stepped up to the mic and starting singing as the couple danced.

 _I could stay awake just to hear you breathing._

 _Watch you smile while you are sleeping While your far away and dreaming._

Poppy and Branch waltzed slowly in a circle across the floor, barely even paying attention to the music as they got lost in each other's eyes.

 _I could spend my life in this sweet surrender._

 _I could stay lost in this moment forever._

 _Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure._

Poppy closed her eyes and rested her head against Branch's chest. Branch wrapped his arms around Poppy tighter as he took lead with the dance.

 _Don't wanna close my eyes, don't wanna fall asleep_

 _'Cus I'd miss you babe and I don't wanna miss a thing._

 _'Cus even when I dream of you the sweetest dream will never do_

 _I'd still miss you babe and I don't wanna miss a thing._

As Suki watched the two dance she proudly patted herself on the back and whispered to Smidge.

"Don't mean to brag but I called this from the beginning."

"Yeah sure you did." Smidge replied not buying it at all.

 _Lie close to you. Feeling your heart beating._

 _And I'm wondering what you're dreaming wondering if it's me your seeing._

As Rosiepuff watched from the audience she couldn't be more proud of her little girl. Since the day Poppy and Branch became friends she knew that those two were meant to be together. Just something in her motherly instincts suggested that those two had a connection that went far from friendship and pointed to something more. When she thought she lost Poppy she thought this day would never come but now, she was treasuring every second of this glorious day in her heart.

 _Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together._

 _I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever, forever and ever._

As the two of them danced tears of joy started falling from Poppy's face. She never knew until they day Branch found her how much she truly loved this blue troll, and how she regretted missing so many memories with his growing up.

 _I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep_

 _'Cus I'd miss you babe and I don't wanna miss a thing_

 _'Cus even when I dream of you. The sweetest dream will never do._

 _I'd still miss you babe and I don't wanna miss a thing._

"What's wrong?" Branch asked noticing Poppy crying.

"I just missed so many years with you. I wonder what type of memories we could have made together."

"Hey don't worry about it. I'm here for you now. And we will make so many memories together the two of us."

"Right," Poppy realized "The two of us my king."

"My Queen."

 _And I don't wanna miss one smile, I don't wanna miss one kiss_

 _I just wanna be with you, right here with you, just like this._

 _I just wanna holds you close. I feel your heart so close to mine._

 _And just stay here lost in this moment, for all the rest of time._

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah yeah, YEAH!_

Cooper was giving everything he had for this performance. He knew his throat would probably hurt afterword from screaming the way he was but it would be worth it for Poppy and Branch.

 _Don't wanna close my eyes, don't wanna fall asleep_

 _'Cause I'd miss you babe and I don't wanna miss a thing._

 _'Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do._

 _I'd still miss you babe and I don't wanna miss a thing._

The couple closed their eyes and while they waltzed in a circle the two of them pulled each other close for a deep kiss.

 _I don't wanna close my eyes. I don't wanna fall asleep_

 _'Cause I'd miss you babe and I don't wanna miss a thing._

 _'Cus even when I dream of you. The sweetest dream will never do._

 _I'd still miss you babe and I don't wanna miss a thing._

 _Don't wanna close my eyes, don't wanna fall asleep_

 _I don't wanna miss a thing._

The song finally ended and everyone clapped and cheered for their queen and new king. Cooper and his band left the stage and Suki came back up with her DJ equipment.

"That was sweet and all, it really was, but now I believe it is time for us all to get on the dance floor shall we?"

All the trolls cheered as Suki started playing a song for them all to dance to.

 _I've got this feeling inside my bones._

 _It goes electric, wavy when I turn it on._

 _All through my city, all through my home._

 _We're flying up, no ceiling when we're in our zone._

All the trolls got up and rushed to the dance floor, joined by their king and queen as they danced to their hearts content. Even Rosiepuff despite her age showed to still be capable of some good moves.

 _I got that sunshine in my pocket. Got that good song in my feet. I feel that hot blood in my body when it drops._

 _I can't take my eyes up off it, moving so phenomenally, you gon' like the way we rock it so don't stop._

Even Suki got down from her station and let the music play as she joined in on the fun.

 _Under the lights when everything goes._

 _Nowhere to hide when I'm feeling to close._

 _When we move well you already know._

 _So just imagine, just imagine, just imagine._

The twins managed to start a conga line with one Satin leading Poppy, Cooper and one set of trolls while Chenille led Branch, Biggie and the others.

 _Nothing I can see but you when you dance dance dance._

 _Feeling good, good, creeping up on you so just dance, dance, dance._

 _All those things I should do to you but you dance, dance, dance._

 _And ain't nobody leaving soon so keep dancing._

 _I can't stop the feeling. So just dance, dance, dance._

 _I can't stop the feeling, so just dance, dance, dance. Come on_

Everybody was amazed by how good the Queen's dance moves were. Everybody formed a circle around the floor and just watched as she broke it down on the floor, spinning around on the ground and doing flips like she was part of the circus.

 _Ooh it's something magical. It's in the air it's in my blood it's rushing on._

 _I don't need no reason don't need control._

 _I fly so high, no ceiling when I'm in the zone._

 _Cause I got that sunshine in my pocket got that good song in my feet I feel that hot blood in my body when it drops_

 _I can't take my eyes up off it, moving so phenomenally you gon' like the way we rock it so don't stop._

 _Under the lights when everything goes, nowhere to hide when I'm getting you close. When we move you already know. So just imagine, just imagine, just imagine._

The party was so crazy that a lot of trolls picked up Biggie and was crowd surfing him now.

 _Nothing I can see but you when you dance dance dance._

 _Feeling good, good, creeping up on you so just dance, dance, dance._

 _All those things I should do to you but you dance, dance, dance._

 _And ain't nobody leaving soon so keep dancing._

 _I can't stop the feeling. So just dance, dance, dance._

 _I can't stop the feeling, so just dance, dance, dance._

 _I can't stop the feeling, so just dance, dance dance._

 _I can't stop the feeling, so keep dancing._

As the party was on the verge of wrapping up Poppy threw the wedding bouquet which landed in the arms of Satin and Chenille. The two started fighting over it and beating each other up to the point that the bouquet landed in Smidge's arms. Who proudly cheered triumphantly.

Then Branch and Poppy walked to their wedding chariot while everybody threw rice at them in celebration

 _Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance._

 _Feeling good, good, creeping up on you so just dance, dance, dance._

 _All those things I should do to you but you dance, dance, dance._

 _And ain't nobody leaving soon so keep dancing._

The two reached the chariot that had "Just married written on it". Cooper was drawn to the chariot and complained about the fact of being drawn to the chariot.

"Why do I have to be the horse."

"Because you're the closest thing to a horse we could find." Poppy said

"You know you are testing the limits of our friendship you know that."

"Just ride." Poppy said. Cooper grumbled as Poppy stood up and turned to the crowd. "Everybody sing!"

 _Got this feeling in my body, Got this feeling in my body._

 _Wanna see you move your body. Got this feeling in my body._

"Break it down." Poppy cheered.

 _Got this feeling in my body. Got this feeling in my body. Come on._

Two years later there just like the trolls did twenty four years ago when Poppy was born all the trolls in the Troll lands gathered around the troll tree at the break of dawn. Branch and Poppy stood at the edge of the highest limb, joined by Rosiepuff, Biggie and a very excited Cooper. They all stepped aside as Guy Diamond walked up caring a male troll baby with blue skin and pink hair, the first born of Queen Poppy and King Branch. Guy Diamond held the baby high in the air as the light opened up and shown down on the baby while all the other trolls bowed and showed respect. The circle of life was intact and continued as before.

 _Till we find our place on the path unwinding. In the circle the circle of life. CIRCLE OF LIFE!_

 **The end!**

 **An that's it. Thank you all who read this story, I had no idea if anybody would read it. I know there were some people were asking for longer chapters, that is something I might take into consideration with my Incredible's Troll story. Although when I write my stories I don't think about the length I just stop where I think would be a good stopping point for a chapter.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this final chapter and hope you all come back for the Incredible Trolls. Which I hope to get up within the next week or two.**

 **Till then go hug a troll and I will see you later.**


End file.
